Hey Jealousy
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason were forced apart by violence. What happens when Elizabeth changes her mind about being with him?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Jason were forced apart by violence. What happens when Elizabeth changes her mind about being with him?

A/N - This is a short one (about 8 chapters – AU/AH). I might have to post two chapters on one day to fit it in before my vacation. And I know some people will criticize Liz for her scheme, but I don't care. I screwed around with the timeline a bit. Liz is 22 and Jason is 30.

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth. What did you do?" His over enunciated words seemed harsh and accusatory as she slowly approached him.

The fabric of the intricate dress she wore slid across her skin, making a slight noise until she paused, standing right in front of him. "I did what I had to."

His eyes swirled with anger, desire, and confusion. He wasn't sure whether to throttle her or kiss the hell out of her as his mind struggled to fathom the unacceptable lengths she had taken.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

He growled and grabbed her arm as he forced her to move around the corner where he then pushed her up against the wall. His hot breath swept across her cheek as he leaned forward. "Tell me you didn't really do this."

His tone sounded so judgmental that she tried to shove him backwards, but Jason was not having it so he tightened his grip.

"I need to hear you say it."

She looked into his stormy eyes, hoping that she hadn't taken it too far. Jason was usually very composed, and while she knew he would be mad, she wasn't expecting him to come completely unhinged. After taking a languid breath she straightened her posture and looked him dead in the eyes. "I married Lorenzo Alcazar."

His body shook as he tried to squelch his anger. Her hand gently glanced against his jaw and then her mouth dropped slightly open as his voice cracked. "Why?"

"He was going to kill you and…."

A growl came from deep within his chest. "Dammit Elizabeth! I can take care of myself."

"Can you? He took me to the docks and I watched as one of his men pointed a laser at your head. He told me that if I didn't marry him he would kill you and I couldn't let that happen. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come to me. I would have gotten you out of the country."

"And then what? I stay married to him for a month and then he'll give me a divorce."

Jason stepped backwards as if he was physically repelled by the whole idea. It didn't make any sense. "Why a month?"

"I don't know."

He ran his hand through his slightly long hair as a million scenarios ran through his mind—none of them good. "I can't—I can't protect you if you are living with him. Suppose he wants sex?" He appeared shocked by his own question as if he couldn't process it and didn't want to.

She took a languid breath. "He doesn't. It was part of the agreement that he doesn't touch me and he's been very nice so far."

Jason had begun to pace as the party decibel rose in the next room. He didn't know what game Alcazar was playing, but he was quite certain that he wasn't going to like it. "Is Cam with you?"

She shook her head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He's with Emily, but she has to go back to school. Can you take him?"

His right brow rose. "You want me to take care of Cam?"

"He likes you and you're good with him. It won't be for long and I'll sneak over to see him."

"Unbelievable. Did it ever dawn on you that Alcazar did all of this to use you against me?"

She shook her head. He was ready to punch the wall and she knew his patience was wearing thin. All she needed to do was escape before he broke her resolve and questioned her more. Thankfully, Lorenzo strode towards them with a smile on his face.

"There you are."

Jason stared daggers at him.

"Mr. Morgan. How lovely of you to attend our reception."

Jason was ready to spit nails as his need to hurt the man standing before him was consuming him.

"Talkative as usual I see. Elizabeth, we have guests that want to meet you."

"Of course. Goodbye Jason."

Lorenzo held out his hand and Elizabeth tentatively took it. He watched her sashay away and then practically tore a hole in the carpet in his haste to get out of there before he burnt the whole place to the ground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo slowly danced with Elizabeth. "Do you think he bought it?"

She slightly smiled. "Definitely."

"You're taking a big risk here."

"You are too."

"Risks get my blood pumping in the morning, it's something I crave. I hope you thoroughly considered the ramifications. You think that he's worth it?"

She nodded. "I know that he is, but he's a little stubborn where I'm concerned and if I didn't take some kind of stand, it would have taken an eternity to fix us."

"So you think that this pretend marriage is going to make him see that you two belong together?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "When you first came to me, I thought I was signing a death sentence, but I couldn't resist pulling one over on someone with Jason's reputation."

"Well, I appreciate your help."

Lorenzo looked around the room and his eyes met with Sonny's who did not look amused. "Napoleon looks like he wants to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him."

"As you wish…"

Elizabeth Webber was a woman to be reckoned with and he planned on enjoying every moment in her presence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis and Johnny watched Jason start picking up random things in his office before chucking them at the wall. This was bad.

"Where the fuck were you!"

Johnny shifted nervously, surprised that his boss hadn't thrown something at him. "They tricked me. When I came to pick her up at the church, it was too late."

"You should have come to me."

Johnny's head tilted. "You wanted me to leave her alone with him?"

Jason growled. "This is so fucked up."

"Lorenzo informed me that my services were no longer needed."

"Arrogant, self-serving asshole…."

Francis had never seen Jason so angry.

"I'm sorry."

Jason plopped into his chair. "She has to stay married to him for a month and then he dies. I don't give a shit what Sonny says." He had always kept Elizabeth protected and out of the business just to avoid people scrutinizing their relationship or punishing her for it. Now, every mobster would know who she was and she would be on their radar. He was half considering just throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing with her and Cam to get her out of this situation.

Francis sighed. "I know what you are thinking. I don't think that she's in danger."

"Yet…"

Johnny shook his head and before he could censor himself, he blurted, "If you had just bucked up and married her and took care of her and Cam, this wouldn't be happening."

Jason stood up so fast, his chair hurled into the wall. "I would shut up if you want to live. I'm in no mood for this conversation. I protected her the only way I knew how. She didn't want to be a part of this life."

"Clearly, she changed her mind."

Jason clenched his fist and Johnny decided it was time to zip it. This changed everything and his boss was not handling it well.

"What do you need us to do?" Francis asked.

"I need to go meet Emily who has Cam. Once he's with me, you will guard him with your life."

Both men were shocked.

"He's staying with you?"

"Yes. Emily can't watch him. She's meeting me at the penthouse in an hour."

Johnny fought a smirk. Elizabeth had come clean with him about her plans because he had held a gun to Lorenzo's head at the church and almost pulled the trigger. He knew Jason would implode when he found out and lash out at him, so Johnny had lost his temper with Lorenzo. While he thought her plan was extreme, it was also brilliant. Jason and Elizabeth belonged together. It was scary how her mind worked. By exposing herself to the business, she could prove to Jason that she could handle it and it also gave Jason time to bond more with Cam. She really hoped that he wouldn't want to change the babysitting arrangement and realize that his need to be a family with them would override his need to stay away for their protection. Thankfully, Cam was with her Grams when Elizabeth got kidnapped. It had happened a few months after Cam's birth. Jason had gone out of his mind trying to find her and while she wasn't hurt, she was emotionally scarred for a while. Afterwards, they had agreed to no contact out of fear of him being hurt. After six long months of averting their gazes and avoiding each other, she just couldn't take it. Cam missed him and so did she. Unfortunately, Jason wasn't returning her calls and had left town, so she put her elaborate plan in place.

Francis stood. "Alright, I'll start making some arrangements. We'll stagger shifts and use Milo if necessary to fill in.

"Sounds good. I need a minute."

They left and he pulled out his drawer and took out a worn picture of Liz and Cam. It hurt him to the core that she had married his enemy. He was jealous. When they had made the decision that he would walk away, he knew that someday she would move on and that it would hurt, but he had never imagined just how empty he would feel when she did. "Dammit Elizabeth. What have you done?" He closed his eyes and hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. She just had to make it through one month and then they were going to have a serious talk about the future.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily curiously watched Cam who was latched onto Jason. The little boy was happy to be around him and it had shocked her that he was so comfortable with her brother. Sure, he saw him a few times when Emily babysat, but she wasn't aware of any other contact. "You sure you've got this?"

"Yeah. I took care of Michael, remember?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'm off. I'll miss you." She gave him a side hug. "Bye cutie pie," she said to Cam who grinned.

Once she left, Cam focused back on his friend and patted him on the face with his wet hand as he babbled.

Jason slightly smiled. "You're just talking up a storm."

"Ma, ma…." He repeated over and over.

"I wish she was here too." He grabbed some toys and sat them on a blanket that was laid out on the floor. "Want to play?"

Cam squealed and grabbed his stuffed bear and started to chew. At one, he was cutting teeth and slobbered a lot. When he was first born, his eyes were a little lighter, but now they were brown. He was pure Elizabeth with his curls and a smile that lit up the room.

"Da da!" Cam exclaimed making Jason's chest swell. It was the best sound he had heard in a long time. With all of his heart he wished Cam was his. Maybe it was selfish given his line of work, but it had killed him when Elizabeth had slept with Zander. He would sneak into her house at night and visit Cam whenever he could. The baby would wake up on occasion and that is how they had bonded.

"Yes."

Cam babbled as he handed Jason a toy motorcycle.

"Thanks."

Johnny walked in. "How's the little tyke?"

Cam grinned when he saw him and held his arms up. Johnny sat on the floor and let him crawl on him for a minute and then the little boy went back and plopped onto Jason's lap. He was going to be trouble when he started walking. Johnny guarded Elizabeth and Cam on and off, so that is why Cam knew him.

"He misses his mom."

"She probably feels the same way," Johnny said.

Jason knew it was killing Liz to not see him. "Can you convince her to meet me at a safe house? You'd have to drive her. I don't want Lorenzo to know where it is."

"I think that can be arranged. When do you want to do it?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go over there in the morning and convince him to let me be on her detail again."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sighed. She had taken a leave of absence from working at Kelly's and was going stir crazy. Who knew she'd miss cleaning tables and getting leered at all day. Most of all, she missed her son.

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked entering the room.

"I miss Cam and I'm bored."

He tried not to smile because she looked so cute. "Well, why don't you follow me? I have a surprise for you."

She frowned. "What?"

"Come on."

She followed him to a room at the corner of the house. "Oh—my—God."

"You like it?"

"I love it." There was an easel and some supplies. The lighting was decent and she couldn't wait to get started. "Thank you so much."

"Consider it your faux wedding gift."

She grinned. "But I didn't get you anything."

"Trust me. You're giving me a great gift. I can't wait to see Jason's face when he finds out the truth."

"I hope he'll forgive me for doing this."

"I think that as long as you are together in the end, everything will be fine."

A guard entered the room. "There is an Audrey Hardy at the door for Elizabeth."

Liz cringed. News travelled fast. "I better get this over with."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll warn you that she won't be happy."

"Is anyone ever happy with me?"

They went into the living room.

"Grams."

Her brow was already furrowed "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"Not really."

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "Where is my grandson?"

"He's safe."

"This is insane. You have a son to consider. It was bad enough that you got pregnant out of wedlock with that thug, and then fell for Jason Morgan, but now you married a different mobster? Have you lost your mind?"

Lorenzo slipped his hand into hers. "There is nothing wrong with her mind and if you want to be welcome in our house, you need to respect her."

Audrey walked closer. "I will never accept this. Cam doesn't deserve to have his life endangered. In fact, maybe Elizabeth isn't of sound mind and I should take Cam home with me."

Elizabeth's hands rested on her hips. "You will take him over my dead body."

"A month with him and that just might happen," she said as she pointed to Lorenzo.

"I am an adult so you cannot dictate my life."

"We'll see about that."

"I think you should leave," Alcazar said.

Audrey looked offended.

"If you lift one finger to take him away, I will never speak to you again and Cam will be totally off limits. I mean it! Everyone wants to tell me what to do and I'm sick of it. What about what I want or what makes me happy? Cam is my baby, not yours."

Audrey pursed her lips and walked out.

"That went well."

Liz groaned and then sat on the couch. "Do you think she'll try something?"

"Maybe, but not right away—who knows." Audrey had looked pretty determined.

The door swung open and a furious Skye stormed into the house.

Lorenzo smirked. "Well, hello."

Skye smacked him across the face hard, making Elizabeth gasp. When she stood to defend Lorenzo, Skye fixed her with her stare. "Don't—you—move…" Turning back to him she said, "How could you?"

"Well, considering you went out on a date with Jax the other night, are you really in a position to say anything to me?"

Skye shoved him backwards. "Do you really expect me to believe that you would choose some little waif over me?"

"Hey!"

"Something stinks here. I just know it!"

"I can assure you that Elizabeth and I didn't go into this marriage lightly."

"Oh yeah? Then kiss her."

"What?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. This was going to get ugly.

"You heard me. Lay one on her since you are so hot and heavy." Skye crossed her arms in front of her and looked at them saucily.

Lorenzo fought a grin. The other reason he agreed to this farce was because he knew it would drive Skye crazy and then he'd have her right where he wanted her which is back in his bed. "As you wish…"

Liz was trying to keep a straight face as Lorenzo moved in front of her. He took her head in his hands and licked his lips. The fact that she had suddenly looked devious didn't escape him and he fought a grin. He stared at her plump lips as he went in for the kill and Skye growled and stomped away before their lips connected. When the door slammed, they started laughing.

A/N – Well, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the follows, favorites, comments and the great story welcome. I appreciate it and I'm glad that you like the premise! * fundays – Hello. Jason avoided them and went out of town towards the end. I thought it kind of went along with the show with how Jason would watch them and how he would interact with Cam. Jason will always be fearful of the danger because it's real. Granted, usually kids babble and the most common phrases are ma ma and da da, doesn't really mean Cam thinks Jason is his father. He's too little to really get that concept, especially since he only sees Jason occasionally. He wasn't sneaking in every night. Just seemed like a Jason thing to do. Thanks!

Chapter 2

"She is fierce. Did you actually sleep with both eyes open?" Liz asked.

Lorenzo chuckled. "She is one of the most passionate women I have ever met. I'm crazy about her."

"You think that she'll give up?" When Liz approached Lorenzo at the diner, she didn't know about Skye. The only reason she had asked him was because he was always respectful to her and seemed nice. It wasn't like there were a lot of mobsters she could marry roaming around and it had to be someone in the mafia because she had to take the exposure to the business element away from Jason.

"Hell no. That was just foreplay." The thought of that hellion in the bedroom was enough to make him want to chase after her. "You have something to wear for the party tomorrow night?"

"What party?"

"Sonny is having some boring party for Carly at his club."

"Oh. I guess I can find something."

"What is your size?"

"Why?"

Lorenzo grabbed his phone. "Because I can text them to a stylist and you'll have a few to pick from."

"Nothing slutty…"

"Of course not, your look is too classic for that. Will you trust me?"

"Alright, I'm in your hands."

"You won't be sorry."

She turned, surprised to see Johnny walk towards them. "What's going on?"

"He's really pissed. I need to get back on her detail. He wants you to meet him at a safe house tomorrow so you can see Cam."

Liz smiled. "Okay. What time?"

"Is 10:00 okay?"

"That's perfect because I'm meeting Nikolas at 3:30." He wanted to surprise Emily and needed some advice. Thankfully, when she told him that her current living situation was not up for discussion, he agreed. She only told him and Emily that they would have to trust her and she'd explain everything later.

"I'll make the arrangements."

She clapped her hands together. Everything was coming together nicely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny called Jason to go check out the warehouse. There was some suspicious activity and his enforcer was his go to guy.

"I can't talk right now. I'm busy."

His brow rose. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"But you're never busy."

"I am now."

Sonny heard the sound of a little kid giggling right before Jason hung up and he looked over at his wife.

"What?"

"Something is going on with Jason. Not only did he blow me off, I could have sworn that I heard a baby in the background."

That really got Carly's attention.

"He better not be back with the muffin." She couldn't stand Elizabeth and would never let her get her hooks into Jason again.

"She married Lorenzo."

"Like that would stop her." She stood. "I'm going over there." Elizabeth had everyone else fooled, but Carly thought she was too smart to fall for that and never understood the waitresses appeal.

Sonny fought a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too."

He watched her leave. If anyone could talk some sense into Jason, it would be her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis let Carly into the penthouse and she called out Jason's name. When he didn't answer, she went looking for him.

Eventually, she found him in his bathroom as an excited Cam splashed him with water. "What the hell is he doing here?"

They looked at her with matching frowns.

"I'm watching him as a favor, now what was so important that you had to interrupt me on a rare night off? If Sonny sent you, I swear I'll kill you both."

Her head jerked back as she stared at him like he was crazy. "Are you back with Elizabeth?"

"No. I told you. I'm doing her a favor and if that is all you wanted, you can leave now."

She ignored his attitude and sat on the closed toilet. "What has got your knickers in a bunch? If you are mad because princess purity married Alcazar, I don't see why. She's not your problem anymore and you dodged a bullet if you ask me."

Jason glared at her. "But I didn't ask, you offered your opinion as usual. She was never a problem and stop calling her names."

"It's not like I called her something bad."

"I don't care. She has a name and you will use it when you are around me or her."

"Fine." She smiled at Cam. "Hi cutie."

He splashed water, getting her face and part of her shirt wet."

Carly gasped and was about to yell when Jason's expression stopped her.

"Not one word. This is Cam's bath time and you're intruding. If you get wet, it's the price you have to pay. Carly, you need to go."

She stood up in a huff. "Fine, but you need to give him back. Michael needs you and I don't want you to get distracted."

He rolled his eyes, making Cam giggle. "Michael has a father and it's not me. I'm sure he is with his nanny and doing just fine. Maybe you should go spend some time with him instead of getting in my business."

Carly was ready to spit nails. She angrily turned and walked out of the room. Jason put some suds on Cam's toes, making him laugh.

"I will always protect you Cam."

As best as he could, Cam babbled back as Jason listened with a smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica tentatively knocked on the penthouse door.

Jason opened it with a baby monitor in one hand. "Monica?"

"Hi. Emily made me stop by to check on you."

Jason sighed. "We're fine."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Suit yourself."

It was a rare occasion that she was ever in his home and there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to talk to him. They weren't really close, but Monica was working on that.

"He's sleeping. I have it under control."

Cam's voice came through the monitor as he yelled, "Ga, ga," over and over. Monica chuckled at the look on Jason's face.

"I'll get him."

"Go to the first doorway on the left."

Monica went upstairs and soon came down with a smiling and drooling Cam in her arms. "He's such a doll."

"I like spending time with him."

"I can see why," she said before sitting on the couch. Monica knew how hard it had been when Jason had to give up Michael. He loved him like he was his own.

"He's teething," he warned.

Monica nodded. "Did you put his teething ring in the freezer?"

"Yeah. And I put some numbing stuff in his mouth. I can't tell if he likes it or not. He frowns, but then he'll let me put more on."

She smiled. "He's just fascinated with everything new. Aren't you Cam?"

Cam chatted happily.

"So, how do I get him to go to sleep?"

Monica stood. "You and AJ always liked a rocking motion." She did it and then handed Cam over to him. "Try it."

Jason rocked Cam and after a few minutes, his eyes started getting heavy. Monica smiled as she watched them staring at each other until finally, Cam surrendered to sleep.

"Should I keep going?"

"For a minute longer, he could be faking."

Jason smirked.

"Don't laugh. You kids were always trying to get one over on us."

"Thank you for stopping by."

"You can call me any time."

"Okay."

She grabbed her purse and then gently rubbed Jason's back for a second and then lightly kissed Cam's head and left.

"You just win over everyone," Jason said before walking back upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason fed Cam and put him in a play pen. He was going to work from home until it was time to see Elizabeth. Mercedes's cousin was going to watch him after that. There was a knock on the door and he opened it. "Sonny."

"I thought maybe we could talk about our phone conversation." Carly had filled him in on what happened and now he just needed to make sure that Jason understood his priorities. He heard Cam before he saw him and then motioned for Jason to sit down.

"Go ahead."

Sonny took a deep breath. "Jason, I've come to depend on you to not only keep this organization safe, but my family as well. I don't understand what you are doing right now. Elizabeth made her choice."

"Last time I checked, I get to have a personal life. I know I've spent most of my time at your beck and call, but that needs to change. It's not fair to me. I'm helping a friend and you know how much Cam and Elizabeth mean to me. There are other people in the organization who can handle warehouse issues. It doesn't have to be me."

Sonny was a little affronted. "You swore your loyalty."

"Please don't talk to me about loyalty."

"Are you going to bring up Carly? Because I thought we were beyond that."

Jason's jaw ticked. "If I had done that to you, would you just forget it?"

Sonny didn't answer.

"Not everything is about you and Carly. Look, I am committed to doing my job, but right now, Cam is one of my priorities."

"You went on and on about how unsafe it was for Elizabeth and Cam to be around you and now you have him living with you. I think I get to be a little concerned about your judgement."

"And you know that I was scared of the danger for good reasons. It's touched all of us, but I can't just focus on business or I'm going to burn out. I get to have a social life and decide who I want to be around. The danger is going to be there regardless."

"Why don't you find someone who can handle being your wife then? I don't think Elizabeth is that person."

Jason stood when Cam began to fuss and picked him up and rubbed his back to sooth him. "Liz survived rape and Helena, I think she can handle this life just fine, we just didn't want her too. She deserves better."

"I agree, which is why you need to be out of her orbit."

"She's exposed now. People will associate her with the business. There is no going back."

"Look, I just need your commitment that you'll handle business. If you have to leave in the middle of the night, then what?"

"Mercedes's cousin is going to move in here today. She'll stay in the guest room so she'll be on call at night. She has no problem with that. I'm going to spend mornings with Cam and she'll take over in the afternoon."

Sonny was surprised that he was really going through with watching Cam for an extended period. "And then what? Elizabeth will take him from you just like Carly did with Michael—you'll be a mess. You're bonding with him. It's a big chance you're taking."

"She isn't Carly."

"Maybe not, but you'd be surprised what some women are driven to do when they are under duress." He stood. "I guess I can't tell you how to live your life. As long as it doesn't affect business, we're good."

"I'm letting you know now that I'm not working twenty-four hours a day. I want set hours like everyone else. Of course, if there is an emergency, that's a different story, but things can't go on the way they have been."

Sonny walked towards the door. In a few weeks, Cam would be gone and he just hoped to God Jason would be back to acting like himself again.

As for Jason, he knew he was taking a huge chance bonding with Cam when he wasn't his child, but he couldn't help himself. He just wished he knew where Elizabeth's head was on the subject.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped into the car and buckled herself in. She was so excited to see Cameron and couldn't wait to see his chubby little face. Johnny drove, making sure they weren't followed and then headed to the safe house. She was a little nervous to see Jason, just being in the same room with him when she couldn't have him was hard.

Once the car stopped, Johnny hopped out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

"Jason is waiting inside."

She nodded and took a deep breath as she walked forward, wondering what mood he would be in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put Cam down on a blanket and looked up as Elizabeth entered the room. Neither spoke as they stared at each other intensely. The air was soon pierced by Cam's shrill squeal as he realized his mom was in the room. He tossed his toy motorcycle aside and crawled towards her.

She averted her eyes and gave him a big smile. "Hey Camster," she said before picking him up and laying kisses all over his face as he giggled.

"Ma, ma, ma!"

Liz smiled. It had taken quite a while to get him to say that. He had liked the sounds da and ga, more and the only reason she thought he associated it with her was that she would go out of her way to acknowledge and praise him when he said it. "I missed you."

She sat with him on the blanket as he told her all about his adventures, even though she didn't understand a word of it. "You've been so busy."

Cam pointed to Jason.

"Have you been having fun with Jason?"

Cam smiled and shimmied down and crawled to him and sat in his lap.

"Hi," she said softly."

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. What about Cam?"

"He's good."

"Has he been fussy?"

"A little bit."

Now that the small talk was done, both their eyes jerked to Cam when he climbed up Jason and then pushed backwards.

Elizabeth's eyes grew big as she whipped out her phone and took a picture before he plopped onto his butt after standing up for a few seconds.

"Good job, buddy," Jason said with a smile.

Cam laughed and crawled back to his mother. He was such a good baby and was always friendly with other adults.

"I'm scared I'm going to miss it."

He didn't say anything. To him, it was her fault if she did because of the marriage. For a while, neither spoke to each other until he cleared his throat. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"When are you planning on taking him from me?"

She was surprised by the hurt she saw. "I—I… What do you mean?"

"You're leaving him with me now. I'm just wondering when you're going to take him back? I've road this train before and I'm just trying to prepare myself."

Her stomach started to turn as she realized he was talking about Michael. "Wow! I don't—maybe this was a mistake. I clearly didn't consider your feelings." She couldn't tell him that she had no intention of Cam ever leaving him, that all she wanted was for him to be willing to go all in. "If this is too hard for you, I'll understand."

He got up and went into the kitchen to get a frozen teething ring because Cam was starting to fret. After handing it to her, he started walking away. "I'll be in the bedroom. This is your time with him."

Tears sprang into her eyes as he disappeared up the stairs. This was not how she saw this going.

Cam looked up at her with a frown.

"I know, baby. Mommy screwed up this time, but she'll fix it. I promise."

He held up his arms and she hugged him until he fell asleep and then put him in the playpen. It was time to have a talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was looking out the window when she found him. Maybe it was time to just let them go. He couldn't bare getting sucked in again only to lose them in the end. He loved them, but he wanted Cam to have a normal life and him being a mob enforcer would not ensure that.

"If you want me to take him with me, I will."

He sighed. "No. I enjoy spending time with him." Considering everything going on, it might be the last time that he could and he wanted to savor it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You have a right to feel the way you do and I understand."

Slowly he turned to face her.

Liz started to cry and he moved forward and held her.

'Don't cry."

"I can't help it. How did we ever get here?"

"Life happened and unfortunately, it always seems to ruin my happiness."

She tightened her grip around him, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they were this close. "Do you have regrets?"

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't matter anymore. What is done is done." More than anything, he wished he hadn't chosen a violent career, because that darkness surrounded him every day. Elizabeth and Cam were his light and he was so drawn to them. They represented hope and normalcy, something he craved.

"Jason I—I need to tell you something." She was caving because she was hopelessly in love with him, but before she could speak, Cam let out a loud cry, as if he was completely miserable. She ran to him and quickly scooped him up and soothed him.

"I'll get the Ambesol."

"Okay."

He returned a few seconds later and did the honors. Cam finally started to fall asleep again. She sat on the couch as Jason sat on a chair and read a travel book and soon Liz had fallen asleep too. He watched them for a long time, wishing that they would always be together, but not knowing how to get there. Somehow, he needed to get the Sonny situation resolved and see if there was a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kcke2pen – In Liz's mind, it wouldn't be temporary. * Guest – She's not trying to be cruel, she's trying to get her relationship back and did something desperate. Like most soap characters, they don't always think everything through. If you don't like it, wait for the next one.

I know you guys are worried that Elizabeth is in over her head. Have faith. Sorry I forgot to post. Today has been crazy. I also forgot to save a picture of her dress on my site. I will do so tonight. The link is in my profile.

Liz gets help from an unlikely source.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth looked out the window of the car as she thought about her visit with Cam earlier. He was growing so fast that she hated missing time with him, but since the Lorenzo situation was temporary, she didn't want to drag Cam into the middle of it for as long as she could.

Lorenzo ended his call and gazed at her for a moment. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just missing Cam."

"I'm glad that you got to spend some time with him."

"Me too."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

She nodded. "If I'm going to be in Jason's life, then I will have to get used to these kinds of functions."

"True. If you want to leave at any time, just let me know. I don't like most of the people here anyway."

Liz smirked. "Alright."

The car came to a stop and he got out and then held out his hand to assist her. Her champagne colored dress was exquisite and hugged her fit body. It was sleeveless, but a sheer band of scarf wrapped across the bodice and her arms, and then it gathered in the back and flowed down to the floor. The waist and hip area was a darker lace pattern and it was cinched with a belt, flattering her small figure. She finished off with sky high, open toed, heels and her hair was gathered into a bun.

Once they were in the ballroom, everyone stopped and curiously watched them.

"She looks stunning," Sonny said.

Carly rolled her eyes before gulping back some champagne. "Whatever."

From the bar, Jason's head snapped up and his eyes never left her. She looked gorgeous and he was so jealous that Lorenzo was the one putting his hand on her back and making her smile.

Beside him, Skye put her drink down. "I asked to be Vinny's date because I want Lorenzo and since you clearly want Liz, I thought we could work together."

Jason glanced in her direction. "I don't play games."

"Well maybe you should start."

Elizabeth caught sight of him and their eyes locked briefly before she looked away.

"You two really should dial it back while you're in public."

Vinny approached them and took her hand. "Dance with me?"

"My pleasure."

She sauntered away and Jason almost groaned when Courtney touched his arm.

"I'm so glad that you asked me to come."

Actually he didn't. Sonny basically told him that he was taking Courtney.

He took a sip of his drink and caught a glare from Liz who had just noticed his date.

"Let's go sit down," he said taking her arm.

"Okay." She was so into Jason. He was gorgeous and intense and she just knew that sex would be fantastic. Now that Elizabeth was out of the picture, she hoped that he would give her a chance, but breaking the ice was more difficult then she had anticipated.

Lorenzo stood. "May I have this dance."

Liz smiled. "Sure."

He led her to the dance floor and that is when he saw Skye. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

Liz looked over and smirked. "She is playing dirty."

"Two can play at that game."

She slightly yelped as Lorenzo kissed her, quickly recovering by shutting her eyes shut and then touching his hair. Luckily, he didn't try to deepen it, but the damage was done. Skye was furious and Jason had such a lethal look on his face that Sonny had to lean over to put him in check.

He stood and walked out onto the balcony and grabbed the rails. Those were his lips and the sight of Lorenzo kissing them made him homicidal.

He felt a hand brush against his back and flinched, before taking in a whiff off Courtney's perfume. Great. Just what he needed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some air."

Not taking the hint, she wrapped her arm around his waist, but thankfully said nothing.

As Lorenzo led Liz back to the table she saw them and felt ill.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room."

"Okay."

She left and Carly got up and followed. When she came out of the stall, Carly was fixing her lipstick.

Liz washed her hands and then Carly turned to her.

"Courtney is better suited for Jason's life and clearly Lorenzo makes you happy. You need to stop leading Jason on and go get your son back. Jason doesn't need the heartache."

"Maybe you should mind your own business. Last I checked, Jason is a big boy and it's his life."

"You know children are his weakness."

"I asked him if he wanted me to take him and he said no, not that it's any of your business."

The women fully turned towards each other.

"I hate you and there is no way I'm letting you worm your way back into his life. You weren't cut out to be a mob wife."

"And that twit Courtney is?"

Carly smirked. "You're jealous because you know that if Sonny wants Jason with Courtney, it will happen."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's the problem right there. Sonny should have no say in Jason's personal life, but if Jason lets him then that's on him."

She started to leave and Carly grabbed her arm. "Not so fast."

An amused Claudia came out of the stall. "Let go of her arm, Carly, or I will make you." She hadn't even glanced in their direction, but she could see them in her peripheral vision.

Carly's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm scared of you?"

Finally, Claudia's head turned and she fixed Carly with her glare. "I know you are and you're being a big bully. Thank God I'm a bigger one." Her tone was not lost on Carly and she let go of Elizabeth.

"Stay away from Jason or you'll have me to deal with me." With that, she spun on her heel and left.

Liz sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I hate bitches like her. Besides, I'm really enjoying this little game you, Jason, and Skye are playing."

Liz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm on to you. I see the way you and Jason looked at each other and Skye is ready to hand Lorenzo his ass. That kind of passion isn't faked. So, whatever you are doing, just know that I know and won't say anything. In fact, if you need another player, let me know. I'd be happy to put Carly in her place again."

Liz slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"No one is as devious as me, so if you need help, call me." Claudia pulled a card of her purse and handed it to Liz.

"Thanks."

"Let's get back out there."

Jason, Lorenzo, and Sonny watched as Liz and Claudia cracked up on the way back to their tables, all surprised that the women were hitting it off. Claudia was dangerous and Jason really didn't want Liz around her.

About a half hour later, Claudia sat next to Liz. "Let's have lunch this week."

"I would love that."

"I know a great Italian restaurant and I love to gossip."

"How about Monday?"

"That works for me. I'll pick you up. I have a convertible and love to go fast."

Liz smiled. "Me too. It's a date."

Lorenzo was a little wary of Claudia and wondered what game she was playing. Liz's attention was diverted when she saw Courtney dragging Jason to the dance floor.

Claudia whispered, "You really don't think that vacuous slut has a chance with him, right?"

"I don't know. Jason has done what Sonny wanted in the past and he has a big heart."

"I'll see what I can find out about her. Jason looks like he'd rather be shopping than dancing with her."

Liz chuckled. "He hates shopping."

"Exactly."

"Her hands are getting awfully low."

Their mouths dropped open when Courtney's hands glanced against Jason's butt. He flinched and the women started to giggle at the mortified look on Jason's face.

"That was priceless," Liz said.

"I think he would jump off the balcony to get away from her."

"I almost feel sorry for him."

Claudia rolled her eyes and then took a sip of her drink. "Don't. Clearly if he isn't with you then he did something stupid and he deserves the torture."

Liz smirked.

Anthony walked up to the table. "Claudia. Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Elizabeth Alcazar this is my father, Anthony."

"Hello."

"Your very beautiful. You would have been perfect for John."

Claudia rolled her eyes and then suddenly Jason was standing behind Elizabeth.

She turned and he held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me, please?"

Liz looked at Lorenzo who nodded. "Sure."

He wasn't pleased that she felt she had to ask permission, but he led her away and then they lightly swayed to the music. "He's dangerous."

"I'm sure my husband will protect me."

His eyes darkened as he fought a glare. "This isn't a game. Anthony is psychotic and Claudia isn't far behind."

"I like her."

"You would."

She tried to drop her arms, but he wouldn't let go. "What was that supposed to mean?"

His face slightly softened. "You always see the best in people and give them chances that some of them probably don't deserve."

She didn't know how to reply so she just pressed her lips together.

Claudia was now standing at the bar next to Skye. "Even when they are giving each other looks to kill they simmer."

Skye smirked. "Yeah."

"And don't even get me started on you and Lorenzo."

Skye rolled her eyes. "There is no me and Lorenzo because I don't do men with little wifeys at home."

Claudia chuckled. "You really don't think they are into each other, right?"

"No, but I'm not sure whether to expose them or toy with Lo. For now, I'm studying my prey."

Claudia threw back the rest of her drink. "Why do I have the feeling that Lorenzo has no idea what you're capable of?"

Skye smirked. "He's a man. They are always clueless."

"Well, you are rocking that gown and he can't help but stare."

"I think it's time to dance with my date."

"Have at it, I'm going to go torture Jason by asking him to dance."

Skye laughed as she sauntered away.

Jason felt someone standing next to him and looked up.

"Hello Jason."

"Claudia."

"Would you like to dance?"

He really wanted to say no, but he didn't want to be rude and at least he would get away from Courtney for a minute. "Alright."

Liz watched them walk out to the dance floor and then slowly rock.

"Why did you really ask me dance?"

Claudia made a face. "You're hot, so I asked."

"Not buying it….," he said before turning them. "

"I know you like Liz."

His eyes snapped to her face and neither spoke for minute. She bit her lip under his intense stare. Jesus, the man was hot.

"Why are you saying that?"

"I'm not judging you, Jason. I just put two and two together because of the way you look at each other. You really should dial it back."

Jason rolled his eyes and looked away. She caught a glimpse of Courtney walking towards them.

"Incoming…"

Jason groaned, making her laugh.

"You could have your guards take her out to the pinelands."

His lip slightly quirked into a smirk and she smiled.

"Excuse me, can I have my boyfriend back please?"

Claudia almost cracked up at the look on Jason's face. "You better straighten that out or she'll have you married by midnight. Thanks for the dance." She sauntered away and Courtney threw herself into Jason's arms, laying her head on her chest.

"Courtney…"

She glanced at him for a second before resuming her position. "Yes, Jason."

"I am not your boyfriend."

"But Jason…"

"No buts. We are not together and we never will be." He grabbed her arms to push her away and then strode to the bar.

Courtney pouted and stomped to the elevator before leaving as her guard scrambled to get in with her.

Sonny got up and approached Jason. "What did you do?"

"She called me her boyfriend and I set her straight."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"No more dates and I will never guard her, so don't even think about it."

"Okay."

Looking up, he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth and Alcazar dancing and downed the rest of his cognac. "I'm out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." He was really surprised that Jason had lasted this long.

Jason strode towards the elevator.

Elizabeth noticed and briefly looked at him before sighing. "I hope we didn't push him too far."

"I don't think you did. Courtney left a few minutes ago, maybe they got into a little tif."

"Maybe."

"We probably should stay another half hour and then we can go."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the penthouse and found Lucretia with Cam.

"Sorry, Mr. Morgan. He was fussy, so I just gave him some milk."

He slightly smiled. All the stress melted away the moment he saw that cute little face.

Cam held out his arms and Jason took him. "You're supposed to be sleeping buddy," he said before rubbing his back.

"He has a little fever, but that's normal."

"That's fine. You don't have to stay tonight. I have the morning off."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll see you around 11:00."

"That's fine."

She gathered her things and left and Jason felt his phone vibrate. It was Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I noticed you left. How is Cam?" She was standing on the balcony.

"He's a little fretful and has a slight fever from the teething."

She bit her lip for a seconds. "Do you need me?"

"We're fine. I'll text you if it gets worse."

"Okay. Give him a kiss for me."

"Will do." He ended the call and then rocked Cam until he finally dozed off and then took him upstairs and tucked him in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Elizabeth visited her son, but Jason wasn't there. She was kind of disappointed and wondered if it would be the new status quo. She couldn't undo what was already done, so she just decided to see how it played out. It was going to be a very long month, but she knew one thing for sure. They needed to have a conversation about Cam.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Liz walk into his office. "Why aren't you with Cam?"

"He's sleeping."

"You want to take him with you, right?"

"With every fiber of my being, but I also know I need to do the right thing."

His hand slammed down onto his desk. "Dammit Elizabeth, there is nothing right about any of this."

She sighed as she sat onto a chair. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Please don't take him from me."

She gnawed on her lip for a second. "I'm not trying to do that, but I don't want to confuse him either. What do you really want where Cam is concerned?"

He sat back in his chair as he tried to get a read on her. "I wish he was mine and that you had never slept with Zander, but you did and that can't be erased."

Her stomach turned as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I love him, Elizabeth. You know that. Our ending things was never about love, it was about protection, but now that you're with Alcazar it will always be a concern and there is no escaping that. So, I want to be in his life in any way that you see fit."

"I hear you loud and clear," she said standing. He clearly just wanted Cam, but not her. "I'll come up with a visitation schedule." She hurried out of the room.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled before running after her, but she had already slipped into the car and it took off. He didn't understand why she looked so devastated by his declaration of love for her child.

A/N- I know….drama….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – they BOTH decided they didn't want her in the life. It wasn't all on her. She changed her mind. Is that wrong? Clearly, he's changing his too. * Guest (2) – People can do what they want. Alexis was with 2 mobsters on the show and Jerry. As long as the families are making money, I don't think they care and they can easily come up with a story about it being fake later. Don't see what is so hard to understand. She wanted Jason and he refused to give her the time of day and she's fighting for him. You might not like it, but why is her motivation hard to understand? * Sweetgirl23 – Jason knows it's not a real marriage. Considering he did go after Courtney, on the show, when she was married to someone else, I don't think it's far out of the realm that he would go there or at least tell her he wants to be with her, knowing it's just a month. * Catrina –She's upset that it just seems like he only wants Cam. Obviously, since she wants them to be a family, she wouldn't be upset that Jason loves her son, who she has been raising alone. Jason is aware she doesn't want Lorenzo and it's only for a month. They aren't together like that and as far as he knows she made that sacrifice to save him.

Nobody thinks of every repercussion. Jason left and Liz came up with a scheme to get him to stay in town to fight for them. Nothing was done out of malice and he thinks she tried to save him by doing this. The problem is that Liz doesn't know Jason still loves her and vice versa. They've been separate for almost a year and obviously aren't communicating. With Liz's background of abandonment and not being put first, it reinforces that things don't go her way and everyone leaves. They both have self-esteem issues which is why they were always a train wreck. Jason might have been worried that Liz would take Cam, but that's a reflection on his baggage. Liz hasn't done anything to suggest she would and it didn't dawn on her that he'd ever think that. She has been raising her son on her own, but out of her love for Jason, she's allowing him to be in Cam's life even though he hasn't been around and he's not his father. It's interesting that no one is complaining that Lorenzo is being cruel to Skye. Jason might be jealous, but how exactly is Liz hurting him from Jason's perspective? It wasn't like he had declared his interest in her before this. He's mainly hurting because he realizes he made a mistake not fighting for them. They are both idiots for not communicating.

Chapter 4

Lorenzo listened to Elizabeth cry and wondered what he could do to make things better for her. He knew that she must have had a fight with Jason or something to that extent. This was definitely not turning out to her liking and he felt bad for her because he knew what it felt like to be in love with someone who wouldn't commit.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it only to find Skye standing in front him with a coat on.

"You look warm."

She smirked.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?"

"I actually wanted you to see what you're missing."

"I'm very aware of that already."

Her head tilted. "Are you?"

"Skye, you are the one that walked away from me."

"You were being stubborn and were about to cause a mob war over your disdain of Sonny."

He rolled eyes. "He deserves my ire and so do you. Instead of hashing it out with me, you walked away."

"Because you were being a stubborn asshole!"

She looked so fiery and gorgeous that he just wanted to devour her. Noting the lust in his eyes, she went for the kill, ripping open the coat to expose her bra and underwear.

Lorenzo's eyes raked over her skin and then their eyes locked in battle.

"This is what you are missing while you play house with that wee little girl you're shacked up with. Does she make you scream like I do, Lo? Does she make you come over and over?"

Lorenzo was two seconds away from taking her on the porch.

She slammed the coat shut. "By the way, the panties are crotchless, but if you ever want to partake of my goodies again, you need to lose the ball and chain." With that, she turned on her heel and strode back to her car leaving a rather hard Lorenzo in her wake.

"Damn."

Elizabeth was standing in the hallway, wondering if she should try something like that with Jason. The problem was she was too scared he'd reject her and there would be no coming back from that. Sighing, she went back into her room and shut the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth slid into a town car already containing Claudia.

"Hi. You look stressed."

"It's nothing."

Claudia's brow rose. "I didn't think this was going to be a drinking kind of lunch, but you look like you need one.

"I'm fine."

Claudia didn't say anything until they arrived at their destination. She asked the waiter to bring them some wine and they sat.

"Take a sip of that and tell me what you think."

Liz raised the glass to her lips and tasted it. "Very good."

"It's my favorite. Now, tell me what's going on. I promise that nothing you say will go beyond these walls."

Liz sighed. "I don't think Jason wants to be with me."

"Elizabeth, I see the way he looks at you. Why would you think that?"

"He wants to be a father to Cam, but he didn't seem like he wanted a package deal."

Claudia put her glass down. "Maybe he doesn't think that is on the table. You are married to someone else."

"He knows I don't want Lorenzo and thinks I'm doing this to save him. He ran from us when I tried to make contact and wouldn't come back until I did something crazy and now, I don't know, he seems different, like something has changed and I don't know if I'll be able to reach him again. Maybe it's too late and he just won't go there again." Jason had come home briefly and was about to leave again when she put her scheme into motion to make him stay.

"Your self esteem sucks."

"Tell me about it. I've been through a lot. I was raped when I was fifteen."

Claudia looked really pissed.

"My parents abandoned me and it seems like I'm never good enough for my Grams, why should Jason be any different?"

The pain in her eyes was killing Claudia. "Is Cam Jason's son?"

"No. Jason and I weren't together and I stupidly slept with Zander."

"And what happened to him?"

"He got shot while I was pregnant and he's in a coma."

Claudia took a sip of her drink. "Wow. That's a lot of drama."

"I know."

"So there is no chance that Cam could be Jason's son?"

"No. I had a test done. I think that is when I really broke Jason. He just seemed so defeated afterwards and then I got kidnapped and it was the beginning of the end. I admit I was scared, but I mainly agreed to no contact because it crushed me that he wouldn't fight."

"This is like a soap opera."

"Thanks…"

"You don't trust that he has feelings for you?"

"It's complicated. He's getting involved now because he figures I'm exposed, but that also implies that he had no plans on changing our status before that."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I think I made a big mistake because he has already shut down."

"I think you are wrong. You need to tell him how you feel and lay it all out on the line."

"And suppose he doesn't bite? I think it would kill me. It's been hard enough the last six months, wishing I could get another chance with a man who went to great lengths to be away from me." She understood the danger, but Jason never turned Michael away.

"Well, either you're going to have to force Jason's hand and do something outrageous that will make him fight for you, or you'll have to go with something more subtle to drive him crazy."

"I already did the forcing and that is not working out to well."

"Well, I know for a fact that Saturday there is a dinner. Why don't you let me dress you?"

"Don't know if that will help, but it can't be too over the top because I would never do that."

"Relax, we'll play up to your femininity so it's tastefully hot. In the meantime, I'm going to poke around and try to come up with an angle."

"I told Jason that I'd get a visitation schedule together."

"Good. When you're dropping off Cam or picking him up, do something that you know drives him crazy. We want him thinking about you day and night."

Liz blushed.

"Look, I know you can be hot when you want to. You need to work it and get him all twisted. Are you game?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"I'll remind you that you said that later."

Liz shook her head. "I don't know how we became friends, but I like you, Claudia."

"Well thank you. Usually women hate me."

"That's because you're very…sexual and intense."

"You are so politically correct."

Liz smiled. "Who are you bringing as a date Saturday night?"

"I don't know yet."

"I have the perfect person."

Claudia smirked. "I'm listening."

"Johnny O'Brien."

Claudia laughed. "I don't think he'll go for it, but he is really hot."

"You leave that to me."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liz plopped down in a chair across of Lo who was looking over some paperwork in his home office.

"What's up?"

"I need you to make Johnny take Claudia to the dinner Saturday night."

Lorenzo laughed. "What makes you think that I can make him do anything? And Claudia? She is rumored to actually eat her prey."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Just because men can't handle someone comfortable with their sexuality doesn't mean that she is some she-beast. I think she's sexy and while she can be brash at time, can you blame her when Anthony is her father."

"Point taken… Why don't you ask Johnny?"

"I'm already asking him to lie for me."

Lo dialed Johnny's number and asked him to come to his office. A few minutes later, he appeared.

"What's up?"

"We need you to take someone to the dinner Saturday night."

His eyes flitted between the two. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"If you don't think you can handle….."

Johnny held his hand up. "I didn't say that, I just need to know who I'm working with."

Liz was biting her lower lip, another indication that he was about to get upset.

"It's Claudia."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Johnny…," Liz said.

"She's crazy."

"No she's not. It's just for one night. Please."

Johnny paced back and forth. "You so owe me."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Before I answer that, why?"

"Well, Courtney will be there and she's scared of Claudia so I want her around me and I feel safer when you're there. Please Johnny, will you do this for me?"

Johnny shut his eyes. His inability to say no to her was starting to annoy him. "Fine."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you."

He mumbled as he walked away.

Lorenzo chuckled. "See, you didn't even need my help you have him so wrapped."

Liz glared at him. "I do not."

"You underestimate the power you have over men."

"Speaking of that, I need your help."

He leaned forward. "Now you really have my attention."

She smirked. "Well, tell me what makes Skye so hot."

His eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Tell me."

"Everything. I don't know what else to say. The way she walks, talks, yells, and commands attention is just beyond sexy."

"So you pay attention to everything."

"Yes. She oozes hotness."

"That's not something you can learn right?" She was a little shy where sex was concerned, but Jason had been the only man that made her forget about what happened when they were together.

"Well, I think everyone has it in them, you just have to be in touch with it. You can't be tentative. Like you for instance—is it okay if I go there?"

"Please do."

"Well, you have this way of gnawing on your lip that makes men want to rescue it. Sometimes, you smolder and you have no idea that your eyes are narrowing and it's hot because of that. I always want to brush your curls away from your face and your skin is so luminous. You are sexy, Elizabeth. It may not be as bold as Skye, but you don't have to be. It's the subtle things you do that make men want to see if the sweet little waitress is dirty in bed."

Liz blushed. It was definitely not what she was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"If you were honest, you know what drives Jason absolutely nuts and I know that you do it. When we're at the dinner, it will have to be subtle so people don't notice. They will be watching."

"I'll try." She stood. "I'm going to see my son. He's going to be staying here tomorrow night."

Lorenzo smiled. "I would love spending some time with him."

"I'm just scared he'll get confused."

"You'll only be here a few more weeks, so he won't be seeing me that much."

"True. What are you going to tell the five families?"

"That you were being threatened so we lied so you would be protected."

She nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"I hope this works out for you." He watched her walk out and smiled. Jason Morgan had no idea what he was in for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next night, Elizabeth showed up at Jason's house to take her son back to the compound for a few days.

Jason answered the door as Cam's cries filled the air.

"What's wrong?"

"I think his teeth are hurting him."

She ran over to the portable crib and picked him up as Cam's shrill screams filled the air. "Shhhh. It's okay baby."

Jason looked like a hot mess. He hated hearing Cam so upset.

His screams turned to whimpers as he chewed on his hand. Elizabeth laid little kisses on his warm forehead.

"I called Monica. She's on her way over."

"Okay." She was worried too. It's not like she had a reference point. "It's okay Jason. You did the best you could."

A soon as she tried to sit, Cam started wailing again so she promptly stood. Jason ran to the door and Monica rushed inside.

"How is he?"

"He's warm to the touch and he won't stop crying," Liz said with tears in her eyes.

Monica motioned for her to sit and she took out some medicine. "This will help keep his fever down. You can give him another dose in about four hours. Just fill up the dropper and squirt it in his mouth."

Cam stopped crying and looked at it curiously, trying to grab and on the second attempt, Monica squirted it in his mouth and he sucked, liking the taste of the cherry.

"Now, this is an amber teething necklace that a lot of mothers swear by."

Liz took it from her and put it around Cam's neck and he settled as he chewed on it. "Wow."

Monica smiled.

"Is that a carrot?" Jason asked.

"Yup, makes sure it is cold he can gnaw on it. There's also a pouch you can buy at the store and put frozen grapes in or other fruit, basically the chewing helps distract their minds from the pain."

"Thank you so much Monica."

"I'm so glad I can help. That dose should knock out his fever and he should feel better in the morning."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks." He walked her to the door and gave her a hug, making Monica's night.

"Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Jason went back over to the couch.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she watched Cam.

She licked her lips and then their eyes locked. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She was nervous about the fever and he shook his head.

"No. You'll have to sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"I can't ask you to do that. I can sleep on the couch and Cam can sleep in the play pen."

"Fine. I'm sure Lorenzo wouldn't want his wife in my bed anyway. You should call him and let him know you're staying."

And just like that, she saw the walls come crashing down and tears crept into her eyes. "Maybe I should just go."

He walked over to the sliding door for a moment to get his temper in check and then turned around. "I'm sorry. You can stay. It's just so hard."

"Do you know what was hard, Jason? When I had to pretend you didn't exist and walk by you and you wouldn't even look at me. When I tried to get in touch with you and you ignored my calls and refused to hear me out—that was hard. You couldn't even bear to stay in town and be anywhere near us."

"And you think that was easy for me? I loved you and because of my choices we were both miserable. I know you're not with Lorenzo, but right now he has everything I wanted back then."

A tear streamed down her face as he ran his fingers through his hair. Everything he said was in the past tense. "Say goodbye to Cam while I pack up his things."

Jason walked over to her and took the baby and kissed him and rocked him gently.

Liz threw down a toy. "If it's so painful for us to be around each other, how are we ever going to co-parent?"

Jason took a deep breath. "You're right." He was probably angrier at himself then her anyway. Her marrying Lorenzo for a month sucked, but it wasn't like she was sleeping with him. "I'll do better. Please don't leave."

She wiped a tear away and she couldn't help it, she started to cry harder and he walked towards her sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him as Cam nestled into his body, almost completely asleep.

He pulled her into his side. "Don't cry."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry I got so mad, it's just the situation."

After several minutes, she stilled and he began to talk again.

"I don't think you understand how much you and Cam mean to me and I can't run from you anymore. I never thought I could have a family and I wanted it so badly with you. I'm still in love with you Elizabeth and I need to know that you feel the same way, that it's not too late. I want to be a family and I'm sorry that I didn't fight for you."

He frowned when she said nothing and shifted Cam so he could look down at her. "Crap," he muttered. She was sound asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to Cam's babbling and a note from Jason saying he had to go. For Jason, watching them leave would be too hard, so he went to work. She sighed and picked Cam up and then changed his diaper and packed everything up. When she was ready to go, she texted Johnny and he brought her back to the compound.

She walked Cam around the house and when Lo finished his meeting, he came out to greet him.

"Hello Cameron."

Cam stared up at the stranger before and took him in as he gnawed on a teething ring.

"May I hold him?"

She nodded. "He's drooling."

"I think I can handle drool. I'm a big, bad mobster after all."

She smirked and put a cloth on his shoulder and then handed Cam over.

"My goodness, you are cute."

Cam kicked his feet and put a slobbery hand on Lorenzo's cheek.

"I think he likes you."

Lo smiled. "I usually have that instant effect on women and children."

Liz chuckled.

His phone rang in the office so he had to hand Cam back over and take it.

"Come on Cam. Mommy has a painting in mind." She gathered a few toys and a blanket and took him to her makeshift studio.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Posting two chapters today so you can see the forward progression of our crazy couple. Some of the comments cracked me up.

Chapter 5

Claudia strode into Jason's office like she owned the place.

"I really don't have time for this."

"You don't even know why I'm here."

"I'm scared to even ask."

"I have some advice for you where Elizabeth is concerned."

Jason groaned.

"Oh relax. It won't hurt. You need to use your hotness to get her back."

"Claudia…"

"Seriously. Use what God gave ya. Show her that you want her, Jason, and drive her crazy."

"I don't like to play games."

"You are in the middle of a big one and if you don't start making her feel like you still want her, you are going to lose her. Is that what you want?"

"No." He threw his pen down. "She married stupid Alcazar. There's nothing I can do."

"Will you just get over it. She doesn't want him. She wants you, but if she doesn't think you want her then she might give up and move on."

Jason closed his eyes.

"You do remember how to flirt right?"

"Of course I do."

"When is she coming over again?"

"Friday."

"Good. Makes sure you have your shirt off so you give her something to lust over."

"I think this conversation is over."

She stood. "Fine, but you better bring it."

He watched her walk out and made a mental note to lock his door from now on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Friday came around and Elizabeth got Cam ready to stay with Jason. Thankfully, he wasn't as fussy as he had been since the tooth had broken the surface.

She knocked on his door and a few seconds later, a shirtless Jason appeared.

He could tell that she was completely taken aback, but ignored it. "Hey Cam."

Cam made a loud noise and reached his arms up and Jason threw his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed him and they went into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was cooking and spilled. You hungry?"

"No. Go ahead and eat your breakfast. Wait, since when do you eat breakfast?"

"I don't normally, but I was hungry. I think I skipped dinner last night."

"You think?"

Cam pulled at her hair, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"

Cam smiled and started babbling, making them both smile.

"When he finally talks, I think he's going to ramble," Jason said.

She pretended to be affronted. "I have no idea who he would get that from."

"Uh huh."

Jason finished up and then quickly put his dish in the sink as Elizabeth watched.

He took Cam and they went back into the living room.

"Alright, I'll pick him up on Sunday. I'll text you before I come over."

"Okay."

She took one last look at them and left, wishing that she could stay. At least he was making an effort to be civil.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tucked Cam in and laid on his bed. It had been a long day, but they had lots of fun. It was rare that he would just take a whole day off when he was in town, but he wanted to spend as much time with Cam as he could because he didn't know when it would end. One thing was clear, no matter how mad he was about the situation or that Liz had forced his hand, he still loved her and spending so much time with Cam just sealed the deal. He didn't want to live without them and if that meant walking away from the business and Port Charles, he would. Picking up the phone, he called Francis and started putting his plans into place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped into her outfit. The little black dress appeared to be conservative in the front, but dipped down low in the back, exposing her creamy skin. She put some finishing touches on her makeup and checked out her hair one more time, which she had flat ironed. When she walked into the living room Lorenzo smiled.

"You're really going for the kill aren't you? I like your hair."

"Thanks. I thought I'd change it up a little. I think it makes me look a little older."

"Only in the best way…"

She smiled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny knocked on Claudia's door. He really wasn't happy about the date, but decided to make the most of it.

Claudia opened the door and he took her in. She had a red dress on that was to the floor, but had a slit that ended in the middle of her thigh, making her legs look really long.

"Nice stems."

Claudia smirked. "Thank you. I know that must have killed you."

"You know you're beautiful."

"You just think I'm crazy."

He pinched his fingers together. "Maybe a little."

"Well, it's just one date, besides I think we are both on the same side."

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed her purse and wrap and they were on their way.

"We both want Elizabeth and Jason to stop being idiots and hook up already."

He smiled. "I didn't know you were a fan."

"I like Elizabeth and Jason is definitely easy on the eyes. I think they are perfect for each other, but won't get out of their own way."

"I agree."

"Elizabeth told me about their history and I made a call."

He held the door open for her and then closed it and ran to his side and slid in. "What call?"

"Zander is showing signs of waking up."

Johnny looked at her incredulously. "Shit."

"I know. The doctors say he should be awake soon."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"Will he interfere with them?"

"I don't know. It wasn't like they were in love."

Claudia sighed. "Well, we can't kill him."

Johnny smirked. "Well we could."

They both chuckled.

"I like you, Johnny."

"I have to say, maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Oh, don't let my current demeanor fool you. I can be a straight up bitch, but I love and play hard."

He grinned. Aside from the bad Zander news, the night was looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the Alcazars walked into the Italian restaurant, everyone stopped to check Liz out. Jason tried to play it cool, but Elizabeth was smoldering.

"Your future wife looks good," Claudia whispered.

Jason shook his head.

"You ready for your part?"

He nodded.

"Knock em dead."

Liz sat across the table, a few seats down. Everyone complimented her on her hair.

Jason got up and went to the bar and leaned on it while he watched her chat. A few minutes later, his head tilted as he watched Elizabeth narrow her eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't come across as sexy and he thought she looked constipated and wondered if she was okay.

Claudia got her attention and then her laugh filled the room, making him wonder what was so funny.

Several minutes later, Liz gazed at Jason again and her head tilted. Did he just flip his hair? She blinked a few times in disbelief and wondered what was wrong with him.

From Claudia's vantage point, she could see both of them and just shook her head. "They need more help than I can give them," she muttered before sipping her champagne.

A waitress stopped and flirted with Jason and he smiled as if he was interested and that got Liz's dander up. She put her arm on the back of Lorenzo's chair and then played with the hair on the nape of his neck giving him pause.

Jason caught the movement and now it was his turn to scowl.

Sonny called everyone to the table and they made a toast and then the appetizers were brought out. Elizabeth and Jason continued to steal glances.

The waitress whispered in Jason's ear and put a beer down in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Just let me know if you need anything else."

"I will."

Liz got up, nauseated from the looks the girl was giving Jason, and for the first time he saw her back and his jaw clenched. She was trying to kill him.

Claudia smirked.

He waited a minute and then excused himself and went into the hallway to wait for her. When she came out, she was shocked to see him standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"That is what I was going to ask you. You played with Lorenzo's hair."

She rolled her eyes. "He's my husband."

His eyes darkened. "How could I forget? Well if you're so committed to him, then why all the smoldering looks all night?"

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh yeah? Well what was with the hair flip? Enforcers don't flip their hair. You probably just lost all your street cred."

"My cred is just fine. And what are you wearing?"

"It's a designer dress. What's wrong with it?"

He moved forward and let his hand run down her back and she bit her lip. "That is what is wrong with it."

"You gave that up almost a year ago. Sucks being you, doesn't it?"

He fought a smirk as he leaned towards her. Their lips were dangerously close and when she whispered his name, he felt it all throughout his body. Snapping his head back, he longingly gazed into her eyes.

Claudia rushed towards them. "Incoming…" She pushed Liz back in the bathroom and Jason walked to the room as one of the other wives passed by.

He whipped out his phone and called Francis. "How's it coming along?"

"I secured our transportation. It should be ready in a few days."

"That's fine."

He went back to his seat and tried not to smile at the development.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After the dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Jason went back to the penthouse and checked on Cam, who fast asleep, and then went into his bedroom to change. Just as he had gotten his shirt off, he heard a knock on the door and hoping it was Liz, he ran downstairs.

Unfortunately, it's wasn't.

Courtney brushed by him when he opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around and smiled. "I thought we should have a little talk and clear the air."

He walked towards her. "You need to leave."

She looked around. "Why do you have a play pen in here?"

"That is none of your business. What do you want Courtney?"

She perused his body before they locked gazes and she noticed he was getting pissed. "I have an offer to make you.

He growled and grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door and she yanked it away and moved in front of him.

"Wait."

Before he could protest, she opened the trench coat she was wearing and pushed it off so it dropped to the floor.

He was stunned that she was totally naked.

"It's all yours."

Micah opened the door for Liz and she froze in her tracks. She wanted to talk to Jason to ask if he was willing to give their relationship a try and confess her scheme, but when she saw him shirtless and Courtney naked, tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

Jason was too angry with Courtney to notice. He leaned down and grabbed her coat and practically shoved her into it. "I don't want you. I will never want you. What is your problem? You think I haven't seen a woman's body before?"

She was crying as he grabbed her arm again and then threw the door open. Micah was stunned by the murderous look on Jason's face as he pushed the woman towards him.

"Never let her up here again. She is barred from the building. See to it that she gets to the car."

He nodded and quickly did as his boss said.

Jason shut the door and leaned his head against it. She was like the nightmare that wouldn't go away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo's guard watched Elizabeth cry the whole way home. He had no idea what was going on and unfortunately, Johnny had the night off. When they got to the house she stayed put, so he got Lorenzo who immediately rushed outside and got into the car.

"Elizabeth?"

She dove into his arms and Lorenzo tried to console her. Once she finally settled, she sat back and started to talk.

"I need to get out of here. I can't stay here."

"You mean with me?"

"No. I want out of Port Charles. Can we go away for a few days?"

He sighed. "Well, we could go to my compound in South America. I just need tomorrow to wrap up some things and then we can leave in the morning the next day."

"That's fine. I can go get Cam."

"Did something happen with Jason?"

She nodded. "I think he's with Courtney."

Lorenzo frowned. "Seriously?"

"I saw them—look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Come in the house with me. We'll have a nightcap and then I'll tuck you in."

She let him lead her into the house and she got changed and Lorenzo covered her up and then kissed the top of her head. "Sleep."

When he went back into the living room, Skye was waiting for him.

"Skye? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I have to leave town Monday morning and I'm not sure when I'm coming back."

"Are you taking Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

Her jaw clenched. "I know something is not right and I swear to God if you don't tell me, I will make your life a living hell."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I made a promise."

She growled and ran to the guest room and thew it open with Lorenzo hot on her heels. Skye just had an instinct that she wasn't sleeping with Lorenzo. "Elizabeth!"

Liz jumped and then lifted her head. "What's wrong?"

"This has got to stop. What is going on?"

Liz looked at Lorenzo for a long moment. "I'm exhausted. I can't do this right now. If you want to tell her, then go ahead," she said before putting the pillow over her head.

Lorenzo guided Skye back to the living room and poured two drinks before telling her everything.

Skye was quiet for a while and then she threw back her drink and Lorenzo did the same. "So you never slept with her?"

"No. She's just a friend."

"I really want to hit you right now."

He smirked. "You don't hate me Skye. In fact, I think it's quite the opposite."

Her glare almost rivaled Jason's.

"Why are you leaving town?"

"Something happened with Jason. She thinks that he is with Courtney."

Skye rolled her eyes. "There is no way Jason wants that twit."

Lorenzo chuckled. "They are a mess."

"You think?"

"I'm going to go see Jason in the morning. This charade is ending."

"They want each other."

"Then we'll make it happen. I'm not giving you up."

Lorenzo stood and then pulled her up and grabbed her face. God he had missed her mouth. When he moved in for a kiss, Skye put her hand up effectively blocking it.

"Have you lost your mind? No touching until this situation is over."

Lorenzo pouted. "Fine."

Skye pivoted on her heel and left him standing there, wondering how he could get Liz and Jason back together in one day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz texted Jason that Johnny would pick up Cam. She didn't want to see him because she was still really upset.

Jason had no idea why she would want to avoid him. He paced in his apartment as Cam played with some toys in his playpen. There was a knock on the door and he was surprised to see Skye.

"Hi."

She strode passed him and threw her purse on the couch. "Your love life is screwing up mine and I want to know what you are doing to fix it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lorenzo pretended to marry Elizabeth because you were too big of a fool to seal the deal."

"Aren't you with Jax?"

"No! Focus please, I really don't want to have to repeat myself. Are you going to pursue Elizabeth or not?"

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Yes."

"What is the plan?"

Cam babbled and Skye spun around.

"You're watching her kid?"

"Yes."

"You two are ridiculous."

"She didn't marry Alcazar?"

Skye sat on the couch. "No. They faked it to try and make you jealous so you'd fight for her."

Jason looked like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would go to these lengths to get back with him.

"Sit before you fall down," Skye said.

Jason sat in a chair across from him.

"I know you can't believe that Elizabeth would stoop to these levels, but clearly she loves you or she wouldn't have."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you have a plan or not?"

"Yes."

"I want in on it."

Jason thought for a moment. "Can you get Elizabeth to Kelly's Friday morning?"

"As if my life depended on it…"

"Then I'll handle the rest."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No. The less people who know, the better." Right now, it was just him and Francis.

"Alright, just make it happen so we can both get what we want." She strode out the door and headed to Lorenzo's house.


	6. Chapter 6

NC-17 - Also, I posted two chapters today. Go back to chapter 5 if you haven't read it and I also put the dress on my site FF file (look in my profile for link).

Chapter 6

Liz was surprised when she saw Skye standing in the doorway of her makeshift studio. "Skye?"

"We need to talk."

Liz put down her brush and wiped her hands.

"I can't stay long, but we're going to meet at 8:30 tomorrow morning at Kelly's."

"In public?"

"Yes. I figured it was better that way so I didn't strangle you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Bring Cameron."

Liz nodded and watched her walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened the door for Johnny and asked him to sit. Cam's things were already packed up and he had just finished eating. When he saw Johnny, he reached his arms up and was immediately picked up.

"Hey buddy."

Cam smiled and then went back to chewing on a toy.

"Before you go, there's something I need to know."

"Go ahead."

"Did you know?"

"About?"

"The fake marriage."

Johnny sighed and plopped into a chair. That is why Lorenzo had been blowing up his phone. "Yes."

"From the beginning?"

"No. After I found them at the church, I pulled a gun on Lorenzo and she confessed."

Jason's jaw clenched. "And you didn't think you should tell me?"

"No."

"What the f…" His voice trailed off when he realized Cam would hear him.

"I was mad at you for dragging your feet and I wanted her to be happy and for you to get back together."

Jason muttered under his breath and started to pace. Part of him was flattered that Elizabeth would do something crazy to be with him, but on the other hand he was ready to spit nails.

"There something else you should know."

Jason froze and just glared at him.

"Claudia did some snooping and Zander is starting to wake up from the coma."

"Shit."

"I know. He can wake up at any moment."

"I want you to go there and find out what's going on. Don't leave until you know how Zander feels about Cam." It would kill him to have Zander around, but he needed to do what was best for Cam.

"Okay. I'll drop Cam off and then go straight there. One more thing…"

"What?"

"Micah texted me this morning. I know about Courtney coming over."

Jason sighed. "She's driving me crazy."

"Elizabeth saw her."

"What!" That explained her keeping her distance.

"Micah opened the door and you were standing there shirtless and Courtney was naked."

"Jesus Christ, why didn't they say something?"

"You looked murderous when you were kicking Courtney out, so he was scared to say anything about Liz."

Jason muttered again and Johnny looked at Cam.

"Jason is in big trouble."

"He's not the only one," Jason said harshly. Elizabeth had left him a message that she was going out of town for a few days and he was glad that his plan would abort hers.

"I'm not sorry that I lied because you needed to get your head out of you're a—s—s."

"You need to leave before I hurt you." Jason got up and wrote down a number. "Memorize it and then destroy it. I'm going to be unreachable starting tomorrow for a few days. Communication will be spotty, so you'll have to keep trying."

"Okay."

Johnny took the paper from him and then they gathered up Cam's things and went downstairs.

After dropping off Cam, Johnny got on the road and as he was driving through the town, he stopped at a light and was shocked to see Francis shaking Lila's hand outside of ELQ.

"What the hell?"

He pulled away and made a mental note. Francis had some explaining to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was so happy to see Cam. There was a knock and Audrey was let in.

"Grams?"

Audrey sat and smiled when Cam reached for her. "May I?"

Liz wasn't sure what to do, but she figured that Audrey couldn't out run the guards, so she handed Cam over.

Audrey fussed over him for a while.

"So, why are you here?"

"To see Cam."

"And?"

"To let you know that I filed with Alexis for visitation rights. You'll be served in the next few days"

Liz's eyes narrowed.

"I won't take him from you, but considering your recent choices and your bad judgment, he needs some stability around him."

Liz stood. "How dare you come into my house and act as though I am an unfit mother."

"What other choice did I have? You won't let him see me and, Elizabeth, you are living with a known mobster and attending parties. How long before you or Cam are kidnapped? I'm sorry, but I just can't let this little boy be unduly influenced."

Lorenzo scowled from the doorway and then took Cam from Audrey. "I will hire the best lawyers possible. There is no way I want you around this little boy so you can poison him against his mother."

A tear ran down Elizabeth's face. "You are basically the only family I have and for you to treat me with so much judgment and disdain really hurts me. I don't need you in my life. I'd rather be alone then to have someone who should love me have so much hate in their heart. I fought for a life after I crawled out of those bushes. I didn't have therapy and I still held my head up and fought my demons. I'm also starting nursing school in the fall."

Audrey gasped, surprised that she would do something so responsible.

"I need a stable job to raise my son and make sure that he has everything he needs. It's sad that you won't be around to see it. Now, please go."

"Elizabeth! Don't try to turn this around and make me the bad guy. You are the one sleeping with the enemy."

"You are dead to me."

The venom that poured from her lips hit home and Audrey stood, clenching her fists.

"Then I'll see you in court and since you are being so hateful, I'm going for custody now."

"Take your best shot. I will always come up standing."

Audrey stomped away.

"Maybe it's best that we leave town," Lorenzo said.

Liz wiped her face and then hugged her son to her chest. "Yeah. I'll finish packing."

She disappeared and he felt really bad for her. Pulling out his phone, he had someone go to Audrey's to bug it and made sure she was followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Skye sat across from Elizabeth and they ate and talked.

"I really wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know. I'll get over it," Skye said. "I just need you to know that no matter what happens with Jason, Lorenzo is mine."

Liz smirked. "I know where Lorenzo's heart lies. A relationship with him was never on the table."

"Good to know."

"Are we good?"

"I guess I'll go a long with this little farce until you get your man."

Liz made a face. "I don't think that is going to happen because of Courtney."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Do you really think Jason wants her? He looks at her like she disgusts him."

"There's a thin line." Skye watched Elizabeth go a little pale. "Are you okay?"

'I don't know. Suddenly, I don't feel so good."

Skye got the check and paid. "Come on. Let's get you back to the compound."

They went back to the car and Liz climbed into the back and Skye got Cam secured into the car seat and they said their goodbyes.

Francis pulled away and watched in the rear view mirror as Liz fell asleep. Monica had given him a light sedative that he could put into her drink and the waitress was actually dating one of the guys and agreed to give it to her. Jason wanted to be far away when Liz woke up so that she couldn't escape when they talked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later, with Francis at the helm, Jason walked out onto the deck with Cam who he had slathered in sun block and pointed to a pod of dolphins.

Cam clapped as he watched. He had a cute Chuggin Charlie life vest on and Jason couldn't get enough of his laugh and smile. They were on a big yacht that had three bedrooms and Lila had made sure it had toys and clothes for Cam as well as Elizabeth and Jason. That is what took the extra day. Elizabeth was due to wake up any minute, and he just hoped that she would be okay with what he did. Frankly, after what she had pulled, he really didn't feel bad about drugging her.

Down below, Liz stirred and sat up. She had no idea where she was and started to panic before jumping out of bed and looking around, seeing the portholes behind her.

"Holy shit."

She saw some clothes on the chair and then slipped into the bathroom. There was a note pinned to the glass. "Come upstairs when you're finished. Jason." She was shocked, but once she was done, she fixed her makeup and hair and then put on a jean skirt, which fit perfectly and then a shirt. There was a pair of flip-flops sitting by the door, so she slipped them on and then tentatively opened the door. Seeing an exit sign, she made her way down a hallway and then climbed the stairs to find herself in another room.

"Wow." There was a living room with a bar and further down, a dining room table. Seeing a movement outside, she moved towards a sliding glass door and grabbed some sunglasses sitting on a table and went outside. Her mouth dropped open when she realized she could see no land. It was a gorgeous day with a slight breeze and she grinned when she saw a dolphin.

Jason looked to his left and motioned for her to come closer.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Follow me."

They went back inside and Jason went up to the last level and handed Francis Cam and then went to meet her in the living room.

"Did you drug me?"

"Just like you, I did what I had to do."

"But you drugged me."

He tried not to smile, but she caught the amusement in his eyes.

"This isn't funny."

"This is me fighting for you. Are you game or not?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and then she launched herself at him and kissed him torridly as Jason moaned into her mouth.

"I missed you so much," Jason said.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Me too. What about Courtney?"

"I know what you saw, but it wasn't what you think. I was getting changed and I thought you were at the door so I ran downstairs and she barged in and dropped the coat. I told her that I didn't want her and made her leave, but I never touched her. You are the only woman I want to be with. I'm in love with you and I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I should have fought to be with you and Cam and I ran out of fear."

She hugged him tightly as she cried. "I'm sorry I made you think I married Lorenzo. I was just so desperate to get you to stay and talk to me. Then you were hurt about Cam and it just about killed me."

"It was a dangerous game. I wanted to kill Lorenzo. You can't do something like that again. I don't think my heart could take it."

"I'm so sorry. I hope you know that I would never take Cam away from you. I didn't think things through and had no idea you would think that." Hurting him like that was the last thing she had wanted to do.

"I knew you wouldn't, it just stung and I also knew that you didn't want Lorenzo. I don't like your methods, but I get why you did it. I had no intention of breaking the rules we set because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but Jason, love is a risk and I'm willing to take it. I'm sorry I agreed to the no contact, it kind of crushed me when you brought it up so I just went along with it. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me."

"That goes without saying, but I'm also scared that maybe you'll change your mind if something bad happens."

"I won't and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect our family. I've given up too much and maybe I just needed to see that." Jason had come to realize that

"Okay. I won't change my mind either. I'm not giving you up again. We deserve to be loved and happy."

"I agree. How the hell did you come up with marrying Lorenzo anyway?"

"I just figured I had to expose myself to the business in order to get you on board. I saw Lorenzo come into the diner one day and it just clicked. If I could pretend to marry him, then maybe you'd decide you didn't want me to be with anyone else and would stay and fight for us."

"I wish I could go back…"

She pulled back. "I do too, but it's done. I'll understand if you're mad at me."

"I am a little mad, but I'm not willing to give you up over it. I'm also angry with myself for wasting so much time."

"Thank you. I feel the same way. I hate to bring it up, but we still have some problems."

"You know about Zander?"

Liz frowned. "What? No."

Jason guided her over to the couch. "Zander is waking up. Johnny is there and will see where his head is at regarding Cam."

Liz shut her eyes. "This is a mess."

"What were you talking about?"

"Grams is going to try and take Cam away from me."

Jason was livid. "I will not let that happen."

"I'm a single mom who is involved with mobsters. She might be able to do it."

"Then we can't let her. Marry me. I love you so much and I want to be a family with you and Cam."

Liz started to cry. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth."

He stood. "Wait here."

He ran down to the room and grabbed something out of the dresser and then ran back upstairs and knelt in front of her. "Elizabeth Webber, will you marry me. I love you so much and I will do anything to fight for us and make sure that we're a family. Please."

Hearing his words made her so emotional. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." They kissed passionately and then Jason took the ring from the box. "This was Lila's first wedding ring and she wanted you to have it."

"It's beautiful." It had a vintage look with a center diamond that was surrounded by smaller ones.

He slipped it onto her finger as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you."

She wiped it away. "Can Francis watch Cam for a while?"

"Yes." He had already told Francis to just stay up there.

"Let's go," she said holding out her hand.

She led him down to their room and slowly stripped.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

She took him in. He was so gorgeous as his eyes raked down her body and the only man she ever wanted inside of her again. Jason had lit a fire within her that she never knew she had. When she was with him, she didn't think about the bad things that happened to her. The only thing in her mind was pleasure and she knew he would bring it.

He ripped off his shirt and hastily removed the rest of his clothes before approaching her like she was prey. Elizabeth sucked in a breath and then his lips and hands were all over her, making her feel sexy and alive. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and placed her onto the bed. For the next fifteen minutes, he tongue lavished her body until she screamed out his name in ecstasy. When she felt him at her entrance, she begged him to move and Jason was only too happy to oblige.

When he finally sunk into her, they both stilled, overwhelmed with the sensation. Liz wrapped her legs around him tighter and he started to move, using long strokes as she writhed beneath him.

"Oh God, I can't hold back," Jason said before he started to jack hammer, making her body shake with the force of his thrusts.

She was making all sorts of noises as her hips rose to meet his.

"Come dammit!"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him as his finger swiped across her clit, making her mouth drop open in a silent scream as her body tensed and then shook violently. The intensity of her orgasm took him over the edge and he called out her name as his body reeled and then crashed into her one last time.

They laid there for a long time, unable to speak until Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"We probably should rescue Francis."

Jason smirked. "Or maybe, we should take a shower and do it one more time and then rescue Francis."

She smiled. "I like the way that you think."

"I could make love to you all day long."

"Someday, we'll have to make that happen."

"Done."

Jason took her in the shower and then they got dressed and went upstairs. When they approached Francis, they noticed that Cam's head was on his shoulder and he was fast asleep. They looked so cute.

"Hey."

Francis smiled. "I think it's the motion of the yacht." They had good shocks, but if Francis cut the engines, you could definitely feel the water rising and falling.

"That's good. Maybe he'll sleep longer tonight," Liz said.

"I'm glad you two worked it out."

Liz blushed. "Me too."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll be at sea for a few more days and then hopefully, we'll hear from Johnny."

"So he knew about this?" Liz asked.

"No. I didn't tell him," Jason said.

Liz was surprised. "Are you mad at him?"

"Yeah, but since you agreed to marry me…"

Francis looked down at her hand smiled. "It's about freaking time. Will it be a small wedding?"

Liz nodded. "Yes."

Jason already had plans for it, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Have you heard from Johnny?"

Francis shook his head. "Reception is spotty. We still have a few days at sea and then hopefully, we'll be able to get some calls."

"Okay."

Liz took Cam and they went back downstairs and put him in his playpen and then cuddled on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like that our couple is getting it together.

Chapter 7

Johnny watched as the doctors spoke to Zander. He was fully awake, but he couldn't do much. It would take some rehab to get his body strength back. Once they left, he slipped into the room.

Zander frowned. "Johnny?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like a mac truck hit me, but I'm glad I'm alive. How is everyone?"

"Good. Do the doctors feel you'll make a full recovery?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you."

Zander turned his head and saw the cup and Johnny handed it to him as he took small sips. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you remember that Liz was pregnant before you got shot?"

"Yes. Is the baby fine?"

"He's great. She named him Cameron."

Zander was surprised by the nod to his dad. "Really?"

Johnny wasn't sure how to take Zander's reaction. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she took a test and it said Cameron was yours."

Zander just stared at Johnny, not sure what to say, but absolutely sure that either Johnny was either mental or completely misinformed. "That's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't be Cam's father. I never slept with Elizabeth."

Johnny's brow furrowed. "But, she thinks you did."

"That is because we were set up to believe that. I found out the truth right before I was gunned down. You see, Sorel set it up to look like we did to mess with Jason. He confessed to me before I was shot. I figured he would have said something by now."

Johnny was pacing. Sorel couldn't say anything because he was dead. "He must have doctored the test."

"Maybe, but there were plenty of people who wanted Jason and Elizabeth apart. How is Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. Just recently, her and Jason reconnected."

"Good. I just want her to be happy."

"Listen, I'll be in touch. I need to let them know."

"Alright, tell her that I said hello."

"I will."

Johnny left and went back to Lorenzo's to tell Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo watched Johnny walk towards him. "What happened with Zander?"

"He says that he and Elizabeth never slept together, that the whole thing was orchestrated by Sorel."

Lorenzo was shocked. "Wow. That means Jason is the father."

Johnny smiled. "I know. Where is she?"

Lorenzo motioned for him to sit down. "I don't know."

"What do you mean—"

"Relax. Jason kidnapped her and Cam and took them somewhere. I have no idea where they are headed." He just got off the phone with the five families to let them know about the ruse. They were surprised, but bought that the was protecting her.

"Damn. Jason gave me a number, but he said he might not be able to be reached for a few days."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait."

Johnny's phone buzzed and he saw Sonny's name and groaned. "I have to go."

"Okay. Let me know if you find out anything."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held a laughing Cam above his head as he laid on a lounge chair. The area was covered to block out the sun's rays so Elizabeth and Cam wouldn't get burnt.

"Let me change him," Liz said taking him. She laid him down and cleaned him up and then handed him back to Jason.

"Da! Ga!" Cam yelled.

Jason smiled. "Yes, son?"

Liz grinned. Everyone thought Jason was so hard, but his capacity to love was inspiring because they had told him that he never would.

Cam babbled away and then slid down, slowly making his over to his mom as he held onto the chair. Suddenly, he stood on his own and took one step forward and both their jaws dropped down. Cam squealed and plopped onto his butt and Jason leaned forward and picked him up and they laid kisses on his face as he laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the next day, Johnny was going nuts trying to reach Jason and finally decided to visit the Quartermaines. Alice announced him and then he strode into the living room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward asked.

"I know you that you helped Jason leave. I need to get some information to him."

"We have no idea what you are talking about," Monica said.

Everyone started talking at once and Johnny whistled to stop them.

"Jason is going to be beyond pissed if you don't tell me. I have his phone number, but I can't get through. Please."

Lila tapped her finger on her lips. "Tell us what you know and then maybe we'll help you."

Edward smirked at his wife.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Tracy asked.

"Because it's his personal business, but I can guarantee you that it will change his life and he'll want me to find him."

"No information, no deal," Tracy said.

Johnny sighed.

"It won't leave this room, but I can't let you get a hold of him if it's something negative. I just won't ruin their happiness," Lila said.

"Zander is awake."

Monica pursed her lips. "And? Is he coming after Cam?"

"No, that would be Audrey."

Lila's eyes narrowed. "We'll come back to that because I have no intention of letting her ruin them."

"I don't know how to say this."

Edward was losing his patience. "Just spit it out."

"Father, be patient," Alan said.

"Zander said he never slept with Elizabeth."

Monica gasped.

"But there was a paternity test," Alan said.

"Someone changed the results."

"Do you know who?" Lila asked.

"No. We have our suspicions, but we're just not sure."

"Cameron is Jason's?" a tearful Monica asked.

"We think so, but I want to make sure." Johnny handed Monica a baby brush that contained Cameron's hair.

"I'll have our computer tech analyze the records. We have Jason's DNA on file, so we'll re-run the test."

"Thank you. How fast can it be ready?"

"I can get the results by tomorrow morning."

"And if it's Jason's, will you please let me know where he is?" Johnny pleaded.

Edward grinned. "I'll make the arrangements to get you there myself. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Johnny's head tilted.

Monica rushed to get her purse.

"I'll drive you," Alan said.

"Edward will work you and I'll confront Audrey tomorrow. You know, if you they got married, Audrey wouldn't stand a chance."

Johnny smirked. He now understood why Jason loved Lila so much.

She grinned.

"I need to go see my boss. I'll come by tomorrow morning."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Johnny walk into his office. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry. I had to make a stop. What's wrong?"

"Where is Jason?"

"I don't know."

Sonny stared him down. "I don't believe you. Francis is missing too."

"I wasn't in town when he left and he didn't tell me."

"Where were you?"

"Zander Smith woke up."

Sonny went pale and Johnny noted his reaction. "What? Did he say anything?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have a feeling it's about Elizabeth which will affect Jason."

"Why would you think that?"

Sonny shifted uncomfortably and Johnny noted his nervous behavior. "Because it's always about Elizabeth. She distracts Jason and he makes mistakes."

Johnny gripped the handles of his chair. Sonny was lying and he knew he was onto something because the man was starting to sweat. "Sonny, did you do something to keep them apart?"

Sonny sighed and closed his eyes. "You can leave now."

"It was you, wasn't it? You changed the test?"

Sonny glared at him. "I don't know what you are talking about. You better show some respect!"

"I'm telling you right now, people are researching it and if it turns out it was you, Jason won't stop until you're dead."

Sonny was livid. "I created Jason. He is loyal to me and he'll come to his senses and leave her."

"You need help Sonny. I'm giving my notice right now. I want nothing to do with you."

"You can't give your notice because you are fucking fired."

Johnny started walking towards the door and heard a click of a gun. He slightly turned his head. "You must be trying to sign your death sentence, because if you pull that trigger and Jason finds out, it's all over for you."

They heard Carly coming down the hallway. Sonny shoved the gun back in the drawer and Johnny walked away. Sonny was going to have to be dealt with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, Elizabeth, and Cam were having so much fun together. He was starting to walk a little more and they were all delighted.

"Tomorrow evening, we'll pull into port," Francis said.

Jason smiled. "Good. You'll get word to them?"

"Yes. I'll make sure it happens."

"Thank you."

"You have a beautiful family. Don't do anything to screw it up."

"I won't."

He went to his bedroom, looking forward to taking advantage of Cam's naps so he could make love to his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny made a few calls, putting people in place to research who changed the test results for Cam. If Sonny was the one, he wanted to make sure he had proof before going to Jason.

Meanwhile, Monica and Alan were doing some research on their own to see if they could find who would have had access to the lab around that time. Once they had a few names, they called Johnny.

"Hello?"

"It's Alan."

"Did you get the results back already?"

"No. Listen, I'm texting you names of people who were working in the lab around that time. The first two were contractors. The other two, I know pretty well and I don't think it was them."

"Okay. I'll have my guy look into it."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Alan finished texting and they went home.

What they didn't know is that Edward had a guard watching the room and a techie person looking at the camera feed inside and computer traffic. There was no way they were going to risk any switch this time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth watched Jason and Cam interacting and decided that if she wasn't already in love with Jason, she would be after seeing him with her son. He doted on Cam and the baby loved him right back.

Way off in the distance, they could finally see land and Elizabeth was excited to squish her toes in some sand. She liked being on the yacht, but was looking forward to their next adventure.

Jason looked up at her, "Sit on the floor across from me."

She did, but Cam decided to crawl to her instead of walk. She stood him on his feet and Jason held out his arms and Cam clapped, not realizing his mom had let go.

"Come on Cam," Jason said.

He grinned and then realized he was standing on his own and plopped down onto his butt. "Is it wrong to be so impatient?"

"No, but you'll be sorry he's walking once he's getting into everything."

"We will baby proof wherever we live. Lila already had them do it on the boat."

Liz smiled. "She thinks of everything."

"They are all itching to get their hands on Cam."

"He'll love the attention. So, you don't mind having your family in your life?"

"I think I've given up fighting it. As long as they respect my boundaries, I'll give it a go."

"I would like for Cam to have active grandparents."

"I'm sorry about Audrey," Jason said.

"Me too, but what is done is done."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny got a call confirming that they found the tech and he confessed that it was Sonny.

"Son of a bitch," Johnny muttered. He headed over to the Quartermaines to find out if Jason was Cam's father.

When Alice let him in, he already knew the answer. They were discussing toys and which bedroom Cam would sleep in.

"So it's true?"

Monica grinned. "Yes. I'm a grandma."

Johnny smiled. "Congratulations, now we just need to get me to Jason."

"Did you pack a bag?" Edward asked.

"Yes. It's in the car."

"You'll have a short plane ride and then you'll hop on a helicopter and it will be a half hour ride."

Johnny's right brow raised. He didn't even want to think about what happened after that.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Edward led him to the car and they drove to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was out on the deck when he heard the helicopter and frowned. Elizabeth was inside with Cam getting him changed, so he went upstairs to talk to Francis. "You think it's Johnny?"

"If not, I'm shooting it down."

Jason smirked.

"You don't think Carly or Courtney found you."

"Very funny."

"I was serious."

Jason grinned. "Should I get my gun out?"

"I have one close by if we need it."

Jason ran back down the stairs and a few minutes later, the helicopter was hovering close by. Liz grabbed Cam and joined Francis in the living room so they could watch.

Johnny crossed himself and then secured his duffle bag the best he could. He really wasn't expecting to repel down a rope. He hung on as it was lowered and then jumped onto the deck.

"You just had to make a grand entrance, didn't you?"

Johnny grinned. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

The helicopter took off.

"That was courtesy of your grandfather."

"Why didn't you just wait until we're in port later on?"

"Trust me. If I had known, I would have."

They went inside and he put his bag down and Liz gave him a hug and Cam begged to be held and he obliged.

"There is something you need to know."

Jason groaned. "I hate that sentence."

Liz chuckled. "Come on."

They sat and Johnny handed Cam to Jason.

"First, Zander is awake and asked about you."

"He's okay?" Liz asked.

"He will be. Uh, I guess I'll just spit it out. He said he never slept with you."

'What!"

"Sorel made everyone think you did, but you didn't."

Jason could barely breathe due to the implications.

"Zander isn't Cam's father?

"No. Monica and Alan had a test done and it proved that Jason is the father."

Jason closed his eyes and then reopened them when Cam patted his face. "You're mine."

Cam smiled and said, "Da," along with a whole string of other sounds.

Liz wiped some tears away. "I always wished that he was yours."

"Who says dreams don't come true," Johnny said.

Liz gently kissed Jason. "How are you feeling daddy?"

Jason grinned. "Like the luckiest man on earth."

Johnny let it sink in for a minutes. "I had to tell your family or Edward wouldn't have made this trip happen."

"It's okay. Anything else?"

"I know who switched the tests."

"Who?"

"Sonny."

Jason muttered under his breath and then handed Cam to Elizabeth and went outside to try and get his anger in check. Johnny followed him.

"He needs to die."

"I agree. He overstepped and you missed out on a lot of time with your son because of it. Say the word, and I'll make sure he gets in an accident that he'll never recover from."

"Do it. I don't think that I'm going to go back there." He planned on convincing Liz to move to another country with him.

Johnny was glad that Jason was going to let him handle it. "I have someone in place already. When we get to port, I'll call and say one word and it will be done."

It was tempting to go back and finish Sonny, but he had Elizabeth and Cam to think about. There was no way he was going to jail because of his former boss.

"I already quit."

Jason smirked. "I'll still need a couple of guards. Francis wants to stay on with me. I thought that maybe the three of us could buy a bar or something and run it."

"That would be cool. I have some savings. And by the way, Edward says you still have your trust fund. In fact, I have all the paperwork in my bag."

Jason shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Just take it. After all you've been through, you deserve a fresh start and if that money will help provide for your family, then why not? No matter what you call yourself, that is your family."

"I know."

"Then don't fight him on it. He needs to make things right with you and the trust is a way to do that."

"Okay."

"Jason Morgan, the family man."

"Who would have thought it?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you've come to like this one. I know it was a bumpy ride.

Chapter 8

They went into port that evening and had dinner. It was a small island, so there were only native people there and a small amount of tourists. The next evening, he was going to give Elizabeth a big surprise and he just hoped that she would say yes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica, Alan, Edward, Emily, Lila, Tracy, Lorenzo, Claudia, and Skye left the jet they had taken and got into two different cars. It had been an interesting ride and Lorenzo couldn't get over how different Jason was compared to his crazy family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny paced back and forth in his office. Johnny had disappeared and he had a feeling that he went to tell Jason the truth about Cam. He had upped the number of guards around him and sent Carly and Michael to the island. "Max!"

Enzo stepped into the doorway.

"Where's Max?"

"He went home sick with food poisoning."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm going home."

They headed for the car and Enzo drove him back to his place. The guard left the car running and put a CD in and then got out, locking the doors behind him. Due to some electrical adjustments, Sonny wouldn't be able to get out. Enzo slipped into another car and they quickly left the scene.

Sonny frowned and looked up from his phone and that is when he heard Jason's voice and panic set it.

"Hello Sonny. When I found out what you did, let's just say I almost flew home to end you myself, but then I realized that my love for Elizabeth and Cam superseded my need to personally end your life. I hope you choke on the word loyalty, something you know nothing about."

Sonny started to look around the car wildly.

"There's no escape. You touch the door, the car will explode, hell it will explode in a few minutes regardless of what you do. You fucked with my life for the last time. Since you decided to play God and take it from me, I'm taking yours away too. Goodbye Sonny."

Sonny yelled Jason's name and the car exploded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the town was still reeling from the death of Sonny and Carly was in route back home. Back on the island, Johnny picked up their visitors and headed back to the boat.

Claudia hung back and then took his hand and pulled him into a room and shut the door.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Believe it or not, I missed you."

Johnny smirked. "Really?"

She pushed him against the door. "I'm used to taking what I want."

He licked his lips. "Do you see me arguing?"

Her eyes were filled with amusement as she reached up and tugged his head down before kissing him wantonly. Johnny was definitely up for the challenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey answered her door. "Who are you?"

"I have a message for you." He handed her an envelope and left.

Audrey closed and locked the door and ripped the envelope open. The more she read, the more livid she became.

"Dear Audrey, I'm giving you fair warning that if you threaten my soon to be granddaughter and my grandchild again, I will take everything away from you and ruin your reputation. That's right, it turns out Cam's father is Jason."

Audrey gasped. "No….no…no…"

"He loves them and will always take care of them, so you see, if you go after Cam, you're going after a Quartermaine and there is no way I can let you get away with that. So, you have a choice. Walk away or I'll obliterate you. The way you have treated Elizabeth is abominable and you should be ashamed of yourself. What's it going to be? Be assured if you step inside your lawyer's office again, I will know and I will assume that you have chosen wrongly. The sad part of this is that you'll never be a part of their life. Choices and hatred have consequences and I will make sure that you pay. – Lila Quartermaine."

Audrey crumbled up the paper in her hands and started to cry. She had lost and unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to save her grandson.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason handed Liz a white sun dress.

"This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled. "You're biased."

"I'm right."

He buttoned up his blue shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm ready."

She licked her lips. "Yes, you are."

Francis knocked on the door. "Cam's ready."

The baby grinned when he saw them.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?"

He held his arms open and Jason took him and they made their way onto the docks and hopped into a cab.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise

"I like surprises."

Cam clapped.

"Apparently, my son does too," Jason said. It felt so good to call him that.

"Yes, he does."

They pulled into a tree-lined driveway and Liz gasped. "This is beautiful. Do you know who lives here?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but it's where we're having dinner."

"How did you find out about the place?"

There were several vans and a couple of cars in the giant driveway.

"Francis."

They got out of the car and went up to the door and walked inside.

"Just go out back," Francis said.

They strode onto the deck and Liz gasped as everyone clapped.

"Welcome to your wedding," Lila said.

Tears sprang into Elizabeth's eyes. "This is for us?"

Jason handed Cam to Francis who placed him on Lila's lap.

"I want to marry you today. Nothing will ever separate us again. We are a family. Tell me you want the same thing."

"I do. I'll marry you, today."

Jason kissed her gently and then turned his head. "Let's get this wedding started!"

Claudia grinned and ran forward. "Come on," she said before taking Liz's hand. She took her into the house where Tracy and Emily were waiting and they helped her do her hair.

"Is that dress alright?" Claudia asked.

"Yes. I like it."

"Okay. Then you are ready. Welcome to the family," Emily said.

Liz gave her and Tracy a big hug. "Thank you."

"We might be a screwed up family, but one thing is for sure, we take care of our own," Tracy said.

"I just can't believe you all came out here for this."

"Jason deserves some happiness."

Claudia smiled. "I didn't have anything better to do."

Liz smirked. "So you thought you'd hunt down Johnny and have your way with him?"

"Exactly. Let's do this."

They went back to the deck where Edward was waiting.

"I was hoping you'd let me do the honors of walking you down the aisle."

"I would love that."

Claudia and Tracy were seated as soft music played. Edward guided Liz to Jason whose eyes had never left her.

They barely could focus on the words from the reverend because they were so over the moon that the ceremony was happening. When they were finally pronounced man and wife, everyone cheered.

"I love you so much," Jason said softly.

"I love you too."

They went inside and took pictures and ate. Alan took Jason aside.

"I'm so glad that you let us share this with you."

"I want Cam to have a big family."

"He kind of looks like me when I was that age."

Jason glanced over at his son and smiled. "He's everything to me."

"You're going to be a great father."

"Thank you."

Alan patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds. After all the fights they had, for Alan to say that meant so much to him."

"Thank you."

"What's next?"

"I want to travel with them and then settle down in Italy."

Alan smiled. "It's beautiful there."

Edward cleared his throat as he approached them. "I have a present for you."

Jason took the envelope from his hands. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Jason carefully peeled it open.

"It's from the family."

"Wow. You didn't have to do this."

Liz put her arm around his waist. "What is it?"

"They bought us a villa in Italy."

"Oh my God."

"If you're going to have your happily ever after, you have to have a place to live it out. There are enough bedrooms for more grandchildren and for us to visit."

Jason smiled. "Thank you." Edward was never subtle.

Lila grinned. "Don't you know by now that I'd do anything for you?"

"This is above and beyond anything I had imagined."

"Now you know Quartermaines are over achievers," Edward said.

"We don't want you to look back. You deserve so much happiness and there is too much drama in Port Charles. Now, you can start over," Monica said.

Liz hugged everyone and then they had a great time talking and laughing. Johnny and Claudia snuck away and had some wild sex. Both of them were hooked.

All in all, it was Elizabeth and Jason's favorite day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly kept dialing Jason's phone and was pissed when it kept going to voicemail. "Damn it!" She couldn't understand why he hadn't come back and been there for her and Michael.

Max walked into the room and handed her a paper and then put in some ear plugs.

She looked at him quizzically and then read the front page. "Jason Quartermaine Morgan was married yesterday to Elizabeth Webber. They have a child together named Cameron. Initially, it was thought that his father was Zander Smith, but that was recently negated. The family declined to say where the wedding took place, but apparently, Mr. & Mrs. Morgan will not be returning to New York."

Carly's lip quivered and then she let out a scream heard round the world. She couldn't believe that Jason had a child other than Michael and that Elizabeth had gotten him to marry her. Jason and Sonny were gone and she didn't know what she was going to do. This was all Elizabeth's fault and Carly was convinced that she had lied to get what she wanted. It was the only explanation.

A man walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your new guard."

"But I don't want you. I want Max."

"Max is going back to Italy."

She stood abruptly. "You need to get out."

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible. You will be monitored everywhere you go. If you don't comply or you are not a good mother to Michael, you will be dealt with."

"What does that mean?" she shrieked.

"I don't think you want to find out, and the Quartermaines will also have an active visitation schedule with him."

"Who told you to say that?"

"Jason."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I don't believe you."

"He said that you would say that."

He took out a tape recorder and pushed play.

"Carly, do what Josh says or I'm not kidding, he will destroy you. This is the last time you will hear my voice. I'm done. I just want to make sure that Michael is happy and has a good life with or without you. That is your choice. Do right by him or you will lose him. And remember, you brought this shit on yourself. I'm going to go be happy with the woman I love and our child. Do not try to look for us. You won't like what you find. Bye."

Tears were streaming down her face as she fell to the floor in a heap. She had lost everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Cam ran to Jason and was thrown into the air as he squealed.

"They are so cute together," Monica said as they sat on a double swing.

"He loves it here."

"I can see why."

They were surrounded by trees and flowers. Lila had helped her plan what to plant and she was lucky that everything bloomed.

Water struck both Cam and Jason as Johnny ran towards them with a super soaker. Cam yelled at him and called him bad as his father ran over to a table, put Cam down, and then grabbed his own weapon.

"This is going to get ugly," Monica said.

"They are big kids."

Johnny and Francis stayed on with them and they bought a local bar. Claudia and Johnny were still hot and heavy and she visited often, but had plans to move permanently when she got a ring. Francis had met a local and was very happy. Elizabeth had taken several art courses and was getting very good at painting. She loved it and two of her abstract paintings were hanging in the bar.

Jason soaked Johnny with his gun as Cam clapped. He ran over to his mom.

"Johnny bad."

Liz grinned. "Daddy is going to put Johnny on a time out."

Cam giggled and ran towards the men. Johnny was sprawled out on the grass and he was soon tackled.

"Does it make you want another one?"

"We were talking about it. I think we're going to wait six more months and try again."

Monica was beaming. "I can't wait."

"I want a little girl."

"She would be a heart breaker for sure. Cam is so cute. I know he'll watch out for her."

"He is my sweetie pie."

"It's nice seeing Jason so relaxed and happy."

His skin was sun kissed and his hair was still long. He and Johnny worked out a lot together, so he could stay in shape.

"Moving here was for the best. Port Charles seems so far away."

"Well, not much has changed."

"How's Michael?"

Monica smiled. "Growing and very sharp. Nothing gets by him. He definitely is keeping Edward on his toes."

"And his mother?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "She is civil, but I know it's killing her. I enjoy the fact that she's completely miserable. It serves her right."

Liz really didn't feel sorry for Carly and was glad that her life sucked. Cam's scream pierced the air and her head jerked and then she laughed as she watched Cam, with Jason's help, spray Johnny with water.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason finished changing his daughter and then gave her a kiss. "I love you, beautiful."

Maya Paige Morgan was as cute as a button. She had blonde hair, Jason's eyes, and he was quite sure she would have Liz's lips. Her chunky legs and chubby cheeks just added to her adorableness.

She kicked and smiled at the sound of her daddy's voice.

Elizabeth walked in with Cam and gave her a kiss. "You ready to go?"

Jason nodded.

They were going on a boat trip. The family loved the water, so they took little adventures any time they could.

Francis opened the door and they headed out.

Over the years, there were many family trips, sometimes Emily and Nikolas joined them. Life was very good and the Morgan family was happy and healthy. Johnny and Claudia eventually married and had two boys, and Francis had a boy and a girl. Their friendship never waned. Audrey died alone and Elizabeth did not come back for the funeral. Lila and Edward eventually moved to Italy and lived out their days there. It was hard for Jason when they passed, but Elizabeth was his rock and it just made their bond stronger. Nothing could tear them apart.

The End

A/N – I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. I should be back in two or three weeks with a new one.


End file.
